


A Prince to Call Mine

by Crystal_Grace



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Happy Ending, Loss of Humanity, Obsession, Romance, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/pseuds/Crystal_Grace
Summary: What if meeting the man of your life meant dying?Marjory Sartore used to be completely oblivious to the true nature of the world, only worrying about climbing the ladder at her company and balancing her expenses. That was until a storm made her stay late at work and she saw the most alluring man right in front of her.Obsessed with a man nobody seemed to know, her attempts to find him again leads her to the most important change in her life: death.Made into a vampire and thrown into the middle of a power struggle, could she learn to survive in a much more violent world and come closer to the man of her dreams?***This loosely follows the events of the game Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines by Troika Games, so consider spoilers ahead. There are differences from the original storyline and it doesn't go into details about such events either, so if you want to know more you will have to play(which the author highly recommends).The author has attempted to be faithful to Vampire the Masquerade pen & paper's rules.





	1. Sweet Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I couldn't help myself and had to write this. I simply couldn't work on my other fics until I got this out of my head. I hope you like it :)

Marjory loved her job and the variety of people she was able to meet every day, each one more fashionable than the last. She loved high quality clothes, beauty. Unfortunately she couldn't afford to follow the latest trends as faithfully, the rent took most of her money, but she would get there. She worked hard, was making good connections, she could be promoted in a few months. She would be promoted. There could be no room for doubts. Doubts created anxiety, insecurities, she could have none of those. She would be successful, she would be rich and have everything she ever dreamed of.

Months passed, odd news kept appearing on the papers and TV; it seemed Los Angeles was taking yet another violent turn. Marjory knew it was a pattern in nature, a cycle, but she didn't like it, she would prefer if things could be peaceful all the time. Then again, if problems didn't exist there would be no progress, would it? Humanity grew through challenges, overcoming them and improving. She only hoped the police would improve quickly and catch whoever was killing those people soon. She didn't want to be the next victim.

  
  


Promotion achieved, Marjory could afford some more luxuries, becoming one of the most beautiful women at Venture Tower. Men desired her, women envied her. Her feminine pride was well fed and her confidence couldn't be higher. She could accomplish anything. She would accomplish everything, would conquer everything.

She couldn't conquer the weather.

The storm that afternoon was unexpected and she didn't have anything with which to protect herself. Even clumsily running to enter a taxi, because she couldn't properly run in pumps should she be able to get a car to stop close enough with that damn traffic clogging the street, was out of question because the water would ruin every single piece of her attire. It wouldn't do. She would have to wait.

Daylight was gone quickly, the heavy clouds helping cover whatever light remained until sundown, and the thought of the storm lingering throughout the night bothered her. It wasn't exactly a problem, she didn't have anybody waiting for her neither pets to feed, she could stay in the office, but she was hungry and tired and all she wanted was some warm soup and her bed. Which seemed she wouldn't have tonight. Well, at least she could have coffee. And since she would stay she might as well work.

Several hours later, working to the sound of water hitting the glass windows, Marjory stood from her chair intent on reaching the cafeteria. She didn't go there much, preferring the store down the street, she did not even know if they would be open despite having heard there were people who worked night shifts in the building, but she would give it a try. She had drank all the coffee from the office and it had her wide awake and hungrier.

In a moment of distraction, considering her current work awaiting at her table, Marjory didn't realize she stepped out on the wrong floor. Sighing, cursing her current situation, she almost let the doors close before she spotted him. Tall, athletic, blonde and breathtaking, the elegant man stood a few meters away looking into a folder, next to an older man who also had very good taste in clothes. She needed to know who the young one was. Would he also be waiting for the rain to stop? Did he work the night shift? One thing she knew with certainty: he was someone important. His posture and the quality of his suit exuded power and she was drawn to him unlike ever before to anyone else. The elevator's door closed behind her and Marjory cursed between her teeth, startled out of her gawking. She had stepped out of the elevator and her hand blocking the door had slipped away in her reverie. Turning around, she was filled with disappointment; the brief moment she took to watch the elevator's door seemed to have been enough time for the men to walk away somewhere. Her chance to meet the handsome blonde was gone.

  
  


In the following nights her dreams presented her what reality couldn't. The pale and intriguing face would look at her and smile, beckoning her closer, ever closer, but she always awoke before their hands touched. At least she could see him there, something she couldn't do awake. She tried, but the building's corridors lacked the only person that mattered. Having even stayed late a couple of times hoping to find him, her colleagues started commenting she was obsessed, delusional. Nobody knew him from her description, not even her boss. Would she ever see him again? Had that been a one time chance from fate that she ruined? Marjory didn't think she could forget such an amazing person, she needed to find him.

  
  


The serial killer was caught, the streets were safe again, or as safe as they could be in a city like Los Angeles. Surrendering to her best friend's incessant invitations to go to a night club, Marjory found herself in a seductive dress and stilettos, sitting at the bar with her first drink while her friend was already on her third. Two men approached them, none her type, and even if they were she had only one person in her mind. The objective of the night was to forget the blond attractive man, to meet someone real with whom she could talk and touch, but she couldn't give these men her attention. She wanted to leave, go home and dream about her mysterious man again. Okay, maybe she was a little obsessed after all. And maybe it was hindering her life. After a deep breath she emptied her glass at once, ordered a second and turned to smile at the man beside her. He wasn't her type, but maybe he was fun enough for a night.

  
  


Marjory awoke with a gasp and a massive hangover. She could throw up her organs and she wasn't sure it would make her feel any better. Her head was pounding and the place she found herself in was filthy. How did she even get there? Her eyes finally focused enough for her to see that the man from the bar was sitting on a couch and watching her. She didn't even know his name. At least she had clothes on. Why did she agree to go to that club? Why did she talk herself into accepting this man's flirting? Bad choices, the both of them. Her question about the place died in her throat as a man broke through the door and threw a piece of wood straight into her companion's chest. Her scream might or not have come out as her own chest was pierced and she froze.

The massive pain radiating from her stabbed heart was keeping her from thinking or observing where she was being taken, but she was alive as absurd as it seemed and she regretted everything that had led to that moment.

Hazy events registered in her mind through the fog of pain: strange and strong men carrying her and her mistake for a companion around, being pushed into a car, being carried through unknown corridors and being pushed down on her knees on some stage. A theater? There were people watching. She didn't know any of them. The wood was yanked from her chest and her energy returned immediately, allowing her to properly look at the people around her.

Someone was behind her and she was sure they would catch her if she tried to run, so she stayed still. Her unnamed companion was right beside her on his knees, some massive and ugly man stood a few steps away and beside him was the object of her desire. Why was he there? He looked at her with pure indifference, but oh he seemed annoyed. Was he there against his will? She doubted someone could force that man to do anything though.

Then the blonde spoke and if before he was all that mattered, now she really couldn't hear or see anybody else. More than ever she wanted to know who he was. She would probably die tonight, she needed to know his name at least. His bearing was regal, he was the leader of whatever was going on in that place, he likely controlled her life right in his hands. His words didn't make sense, however. Not one bit. Kindred? Prince? Sire? Then the massive man stepped forward, unsheathed a sword too large to be real and the next thing she saw was the head of the man beside her rolling on the floor. She never felt colder in her entire life. Before she could scream the head and body burst into flames and the shock silenced her. Why would that happen? In seconds there were only ashes. No normal body would have that reaction, there was no fuel, no flame to ignite the body either. Even cremation required grinding of the bones and there was no skeleton left. How? What was going on? It had to be a nightmare.

The handsome man was talking about her now, she didn't understand why he called her a child, but according to him she wouldn't have anybody to guide her through rules. What rules? What kind of secret society were they part of? What had she been dragged into? Was she going to die too?

"This is bullshit!" The shout startled her and interrupted the blonde. A man standing among the crowd looked angry, almost murderous, as he watched them on the stage.

"I have decided to let this Kindred live," the handsome man said. Did that mean she wouldn't be killed? He continued and said she would be instructed and have the same rights. Was she now a member of whatever that was? Was she a prisoner? After seeing that man die she doubted she could simply leave with her life.

The man of her dreams finished his speech and sent the crowd home. Only Marjory and him remained and she forgot about everything that had happened since the club; she finally had her chance with him, she had to know his name. "Excuse me, what is your name?" She asked while getting back on her feet with more ease than she expected.

"Miss Sartore," he said with a tired sigh. Did he know her? "I must admit I am curious to hear how you found yourself in this situation, but we have little time. Follow me."

"Wait, do you know me?" She quickly fell into step beside him as he walked out of the stage and into a corridor. "How? Please tell me your name. I've been meaning to talk to you since-"

"Since five months ago."

"How-"

"As I said, there is little time. There are more pressing matters to which both of us must tend to. Answering your persistent question, I am Sebastian LaCroix, Prince of Los Angeles."

"Prince?"

"I lead the Camarilla in Los Angeles. Our centuries-old society has rules so we may continue to exist, one of such rules would have me apply to you the same fate of your Sire." She wanted to ask what Camarilla was, what sire meant, but he wouldn't stop talking. "Understand my predicament: allowing you to live makes me directly responsible for your subsequent behavior."

"What-"

"I don't have the time to explain. I'm sending you on a trial, you should find your answers there."

"Trial?"

He stopped by a closed door. "You'll be brought to Santa Monica, where you will find an agent by the name of Mercurio. He'll give you the details of your task."

"Wait, Mr. LaCroix, I don't understand."

"It is unfortunate, but it is how it must be." He opened the door and held it for her to pass, piercing her with his judging eyes. "I've shown you great clemency, prove it was more than a wasted effort. Don't come back until you do. Good evening."

Marjory wasn't happy, she was more confused than before, but she stepped out into the night. Did she even have a choice? The memory of the man's head rolling and burning beside her reminded Marjory she didn't. It could have been her. Was she alive because that man in the crowd had interfered? Would LaCroix have ordered her execution? He knew her. How did he if she didn't know him? Nobody knew him. He was the leader, a Prince, of whatever secret cult she was now unwillingly a part of. What did that mean for her?

A man looking like a motorcycle gang member stepped in front of her, laughing. She was going to walk around him when he told her he could give her answers about her new life. "Are you a member of that cult?" She asked and he laughed louder than someone should so late at night.

"You could say that. Look, there's not much time so why don't I show you the basics uh? If you make your way back here we can trade life stories." What was that about not having time? They spoke as if the world would end. In any case, Marjory needed to learn everything she could if she didn't have a way out of that mess, so she listened to him.

Vampires. Vampires were real. And she was one now. She was dead. She was cursed. She was part of the Camarilla and the Sabbat was bad. A hail of bullets didn't kill her, but now she needed blood, to drink blood. Drink from people. But not just any person would do either. She had never been a picky eater, why did it have to start now? Throwing up blood was even more unpleasant than food or drinks had ever been, it hurt. There were just so many things to absorb; she wasn't sure if she could do it. But she would have to. It all had been real enough, it was no nightmare, it was her life now. As everything before, she would focus on her objective and do whatever it took to achieve it; there was no room for doubts. She would learn, complete her task and get to know LaCroix. Sebastian LaCroix, what a wonderful name.

  
  


As she waited for the driver to get her to the apartment she was supposed to stay at, she ran the events through her mind: she saw LaCroix that stormy night at Venture Tower, nobody knew him but he knew her, he was a vampire, a Prince no less, their leader. She was a picky vampire who had less than one hour to hide before sunrise burned her to a crisp. She was dead. She would have to quit her job. How did one live as a vampire? LaCroix had been right in that speech she barely understood; without someone to teach her she was completely lost. Jack had helped, but there were too many questions left.

  
  


Her place was terrible, it was only slightly better than the filthy room she had awoken in with that man. Didn't vampires care for hygiene or was it only with her? Didn't they think she deserved better? Did LaCroix think that little of her? At least there was a laptop waiting, some notes and money. Money. Would she ever have her money and apartment back? Jack said she couldn't have any contact with her previous life. She'd have to pull through the trial LaCroix forced on her and see what she could do next. And she would. She would see him again. Now that she knew where to find him she couldn't let the chance go.

There was an email from Mercurio welcoming her to Santa Monica and telling her to visit him tomorrow night, some spam and an email from LaCroix reminding her to see Mercurio. Could she talk to LaCroix through email? Would he answer? There was only one way to know.

_From: MarjoryS_

_Subj: Guidance_

_Mr. LaCroix, I have just arrived at the apartment provided, which I wonder who is responsible for choosing. The sun should be up soon, but I wanted to get this to you while it's fresh. I met someone named Jack who shed some light on what's going on. It's still hard to believe I'm a vampire and there is much about this Camarilla and Masquerade I don't understand, but I'll do my part to protect it. While I do this task in order to complete my trial I wonder if you could point me in the way to learn more about my situation? As you so rightly put tonight, I don't have a sire to guide me. I'm eager to return and talk to you once again. There is much I wish to discuss._

_Yours, MS_

  
  



	2. The Flight of the Fledgling

Marjory didn't even feel the day as she slept it through, but she awoke hungry. By force of habit she opened the refrigerator and it surprised her to find it completely empty, save for blood bags. Medical blood bags. It had been provided to her; it wouldn't make her puke, would it? She washed it, unwilling to imagine in how many hands it had been then considered pouring it into a glass, but washing the glass afterwards would be a waste of precious drops. Her teeth pierced the plastic easily and the rush she felt as the liquid entered her body was a good sign that she wouldn't throw up. Sweet, sweet nectar. Checking her email Marjory found another spam, this one about chess. No answer from LaCroix.

  
  


Her desire to complain about her accommodations died in her mouth as she realized the blood covering the marble floors led to Mercurio's apartment. He had been beaten up and should be dead, but he had vampire blood in his system healing him. Ghouls. She imagined rotting undead when she heard the name, not well-dressed good-looking business men. He was swollen and caked in blood, but she had eyes for beauty and money and this man had both. What he didn't have was the thing she needed. LaCroix wanted her to blow up a warehouse and she would need explosives for that, but the sellers had broken her dealer.

How would she even do what was expected of her? In her first night as a vampire she had to learn on the fly how to pick a lock, was shot and had to kill people for the first time in her life. They were bandits and would kill her if she didn't kill them first, some were not even people anymore, they were evil vampires, Sabbat, but it still felt awful to see the life leave the humans' bodies or watch flesh turn to ash.

It could have been her. It would be her if she didn't learn how to defend herself. Her life was a violent one now. She would no longer be the fearful victim wondering when the criminal would attack, she would be the threat now. She could even make the world better by removing the trash. She only had to learn how. She was stronger, faster, her senses improved, but she didn't know what to do with them.

  
  


Going after medication for Mercurio, Marjory discovered there was another ghoul in the neighborhood. Knox told her about another vampire and some threat from China. She was starting to believe every corner could contain someone involved in this secret society. Probably someone at work or in her apartment building were part of it and she had never suspected it. Wait. LaCroix. As in LaCroix Foundation? If they were the same person she had indeed worked in the same building as a vampire for the past two years! The reason nobody knew about it was probably the Masquerade. She had to protect it if she wanted to live. And she had to maintain her Humanity so the Beast inside her wouldn't threaten her own existence by harming others. The thought of losing her mind to some primal instinct wasn't even a little bit appealing either and she would do whatever she could to keep it at bay. Marjory had felt the influence of the darker half of herself when she fed for the first time. She didn't want it to happen again.

  
  


The woman had never imagined to be the kind of person to break into a clinic, steal medication and wander around a morgue at night, yet there she was. Marjory even took the liberty of feeding on the guard patrolling one of the floors. He had been handsome enough that she wouldn't puke her innards. Her trip to the clinic even allowed her the chance to heal a dying girl. Indeed the vampire blood was a miracle liquid.

  
  


Mercurio treated for the moment, Marjory made her way to the beach so she could take what was rightfully theirs. No criminal would get the best out of any deal or play foul if she had her way.

A strange woman awaited to talk to her, effectively blocking Marjory's path. The woman's words confused her more than anything, but the stranger somehow seemed to know about what she was going to do, even pointing her to the stairs leading to her objective. They talked and Marjory walked away unsure if she had learned something important or wasted her money on gibberish.

The man pointed to her by the strange woman did have a problem: he had been Embraced unknowingly, argued with his sire and now missed her. Thin bloods. If she had almost died because her sire didn't have permission to Embrace her how were these people roaming freely? E said they had been chased out of other cities, but Marjory almost had her head cut off! Regardless, she would help them. And if Rosa, the psychic, really could see the future she wondered if the reason she'd go to China was the threat Knox had talked about.

  
  


She hated criminals, but she was afraid she couldn't deal with them physically so she trusted her feminine persuasion to reach the boss. It went well until the man became too despicable for her to ignore. Blood spilled on the walls and floor, she drank from the only good looking man in there to refill what she had used. It was handy to use blood to boost her already improved physical conditioning, but it was costly.

How would she hide the blood covering her body though? There had been policemen patrolling all around. Maybe a swim in the sea? Fortunately that part of the beach wasn't polluted and she was already dead; she couldn't catch a cold, could she?

On her walk back to Mercurio, Marjory heard some men talking about a murder on the pier. Was it another serial killer already? She was close to the scene of the crime so Marjory stopped by, regretting it almost immediately. That was some explicit gore right before her eyes. Whoever did that was a monster, human or no.

  
  


As soon as she stepped into Mercurio's place Marjory remembered Rosa's words: "_Trust the man on the couch_." Could she, really? She'd see. Giving Mercurio his money, she was told he would use it to buy a new kidney and she was glad to have helped. Her task couldn't be completed just yet, however; she needed the location of the warehouse she was supposed to destroy. The ghoul pointed her towards another vampire in the neighborhood, Therese Voerman, a night club owner.

But meeting the woman would have to wait until the next evening; Marjory wanted a shower and the night was ending. Checking the laptop, there was still no mail from her Prince. Hers. If only.

  
  


Thinking better than to drink from the other bag when she awoke, not knowing when some emergency could come that she wouldn't be able to feed outside, she decided to convince someone into donating some blood. Coincidence or not, a handsome and well dressed man had been waiting for a tow truck to get his car. Handsome, well dressed and kind. He not only let her drink but also gave her some money. She needed new clothes and this would help. If only she could find a store. The clothes in the apartment were not really her preference.

In the club she met the sister of her objective and once again remembered Rosa's words: "_Some enemies with swords, others with smiles._" This one somehow seemed to fit into the 'enemy with smiles' category so she trod carefully, treating the woman nicely and being patient. The high-pitched voice and childish behavior would normally cut her patience short, but she swallowed her temper and played charming. Apparently it worked and Jeannette walked away into an elevator happily.

Now to find Therese.

After lying rather convincingly to the bartender about what she wanted with the woman, Marjory got access to that very elevator. It seemed her social skills had also improved after changing her nature. She wondered what else had become better about herself.

Eavesdropping an argument, Marjory learned the sisters didn't get along, but when things calmed down and she knocked on the door she finally met the woman she needed. And Therese requested a favor. It seemed she would be everyone's pawn in this place. Pawn. "The white king moves his pawn," that suspicious mail from a 'friend' had said. Was it truly spam or a joke? Who could have her brand new email address besides the people she was working with? It was probably coincidence and she was thinking too much into it. People always found a way to get spam through.

  
  


The diner to where E said she should go was right across the street, so Marjory went there and saw highly suspicious men. But since she learned vampires, ghosts, mummies and werewolves existed everyone became suspicious to her. She still couldn't believe she would go to a haunted hotel and through the sewers at that! She hated filth. Stupid trial!

It was easy to obtain information from the old woman, so easy in fact that she even acquired Lily's possessions, which led Marjory to accepting to find news on a missing bounty hunter. She would need to organize her time. This trial was turning into a journey.

  
  


The haunted hotel was a nightmare. A living nightmare. Ghosts. Damned ghosts. One was trying to kill her and the other to help her. Creepy damned place! She had never felt more relieved in her entire life than when she stepped out of that cursed building with the necklace in hand. Dawn would come soon, she'd give it to Therese tomorrow night. No email from LaCroix. Was he just busy or was he ignoring her? Her heart didn't beat anymore, but the possibility of the latter pained her all the same.

  
  


Therese wasn't in the club and Jeannette tried to get the necklace instead, unsuccessfully. Marjory had a deal with Therese and Therese only. She was nice to the woman, however, and agreed to destroy the paintings in a gallery that would hold some shady business. Just the idea of fake charity infuriated her.

On her way out she found Knox, learned his master was the vampire from whom she needed help and he claimed not knowing where Tung was. She had no choice but to continue helping the sisters.

  
  


Convincing the guard to let her in the gallery was easy, but it was a pity that she had to destroy the paintings; they were beautiful. Fake charity money in her purse, she went to work. It didn't take her long to figure out the pattern: it was Cain's story. But the blood creature was completely unexpected. How would she fight blood? Apparently her punches were good enough, but Marjory took some painful hits as well. She couldn't go back to the street covered in blood though, so she left through the side door which led to an alley.

  
  


After a shower Marjory checked her email again, finding the name she longed for: LaCroix.

_Subj: Re: Guidance_

_ Miss Sartore, your haven has been provided by Mercurio and it should satisfy all your needs. You can learn more about our society once you make your return Downtown. _

_It has come to our attention that a sample of werewolf blood has made it into the hands of the local tabloid, and that they have sent it on to the clinic in Santa Monica for testing. The responsible party has been dealt with (most painfully, I can assure you), but for obvious reasons we can't have anyone testing the blood. Please retrieve the blood sample from the clinic and leave it in your mailbox. You will be compensated accordingly. -SL_

  
  


She was disappointed; he knew her but didn't want to help her in this new life of hers. Why did he even let her live?

Knox had said she could get weapons at the shop on the first level of her building, so she went to take a look. Trip was a nice young man, but didn't have much to offer her. She didn't know how to use a gun and the one he had for sale was the same she had given back to Jack. She couldn't hit anything with it. It seemed she would continue with her fists for the moment.

Therese still wasn't in the club, so Marjory went to deal with other matters. Already familiar with the clinic's layout, retrieving the blood was easy. She was getting better at lockpicking and the different guard even donated some blood. People usually liked clinics and hospitals for the attractive doctors and nurses, but she was loving the guards. Making her way home, she wondered how long it would take LaCroix to get the blood from her mailbox if he took so long to reply to an email.

  
  


Out on the streets again, Marjory ran some errands: the bounty hunter had become prey and was lucky to have lost only his finger; Gimble was a lunatic. She learned Lily had been last seen at the clinic and Marjory made her way back there, finding the girl strapped to a chair. They had been draining her. The poor girl frenzied immediately at the presence of one of the staff who were likely responsible for her situation. The man was dead in seconds. That showed Marjory what she could do should she lose control. It couldn't happen.

  
  


Finally able to meet Therese, Marjory wasn't expecting to face her anger. The gallery belonged to the woman. Well, Marjory could always lie to save her life, and she did, but now she had to reconcile the sisters. It was tiresome and it was only two hours until dawn.

  
  


The Diner couldn't be more conspicuous tonight. A group of men clearly there to cause some mayhem awaited near the door. Were they there to rob the place? She could certainly convince them otherwise, couldn't she? Yes, she could and they left without any further issue. The phone rang as soon as they left. Suspicious. Had they been there for her? Jeannette certainly wasn't there as she was supposed to be. The phone had a calm Therese on the line and an upset Jeannette screaming somewhere near. Marjory was definitely tired of this.

  
  


A crazy single woman. That is what the sisters had been all along. Hopefully with Marjory's help the two of them would behave more like normal people and stop fighting and dragging others into their mess. It was only one body for God's sake! They couldn't be against each other! But what mattered is that she could finally contact Tung and she hoped never to see the crazy woman again. And now that she knew the truth, watching the club's name on the outside of the building, those words couldn't be more fitting: The Asylum.

  
  


She awoke to find a mail from LaCroix:

_Subj: Nicely done_

_Your assistance was much appreciated in regards to the werewolf blood. Please find your payment in the mailbox, if you haven't already done so. You'll also find something to assist in your task. -SL_

  
  


Payment. It was good to have money, but she didn't even have where to spend it in this place. Maybe once she reached Downtown she'd have enough freedom to shop. Marjory wanted to look nice the next time they met. Maybe she could try another email.

_Subj: A question_

_Can you at least tell me how you know me? It's eating me not knowing._

_Yours, MS_

  
  


The mailbox did contain her payment and also a small package. Inside she found a handbook.

Was it a gift? Well, she had asked for guidance. And he had told her to wait until she returned Downtown. She was confused. The book was about self-defense, the basics. Well, considering how much she was depending on her punches to defeat her enemies it should indeed help her. If she could learn it quickly. Wait, did LaCroix have people watching her?

  
  


Her objective was to find Tung and it was simple for a change. But he scared her. He was the ugliest person she had ever seen in her life, old or new. He didn't ask any favors, just agreed to take her to the warehouse the next evening. It wasn't a surprise to hear he knew about Knox talking to her, but it was one when he admitted he expected her to deal with the threat. She would, but not as a favor to him; she felt slightly used, but she wanted to see who this Chinese vampire was.

  
  


After going around the neighborhood once again, which included another trip to the morgue, Marjory tracked the vampire and had to fight him. The man didn't even give her a chance to talk. Avoiding sword and flaming bolts were difficult, but she managed and didn't even leave the place covered in blood. Without any other task to do, she decided to study the handbook in the quiet of her not-so-dirty-anymore apartment. The only way to save the place was with new furniture and wall paint, things she couldn't get.

The reporters on TV still talked about the murder, some ship that had been held and sea-life. The murder worried her; the police was nowhere close to finding the culprit. Could she do something about it? She could be some superhero now that she was stronger, couldn't she? Her actions in Santa Monica had proven her capable, she just needed clues.

Confident that she had absorbed everything she would from the book at that point, she went around the neighborhood asking about the murder. In the end, if she could trust her words, Rosa was the only one giving her clues. But what would 'heart of the angeles' mean? No, she couldn't count on riddles.

  
  


In the next evening Marjory found an email from LaCroix. Should vampires be anxious? Because Marjory was quite sure that was what she felt as she clicked on the email to open it.

_Subj: Re: A question_

_You have found me several times in these past months despite my attempts to make you forget. - SL_

  
  


She had found him? But she didn't remember ever seeing him after that night. He had tried to make her forget, repeatedly. Apparently, to some effect, he had succeeded; she forgot the encounters, but not the man.

_Subj: Re: Re: A question_

_It would seem I was indeed obsessed with you. Expect the warehouse to be gone tonight. Thank you for the book._

_Yours, MS_

  
  


Nosferatu apparently loved traveling through the sewers; she hated that about them. The warehouse was full of bandits, there was no way she could just walk in. Jack had taught her to sneak, but she wasn't confident in that particular skill. Marjory had no other choice though. At least her boots should be silent enough.

Everything went much better than Marjory expected; nobody saw her plant the explosives. Even when they suspected she was around they couldn't spot her and she made her way out without incident.

When she reached the train station, a large brown wolf jumped in front of her, only to turn into a man a second later. The warehouse went up in flames as Rosa's words sounded at the back of her mind: "_Trust the man on the couch, the lone wolf. All others- tread carefully._" Lone wolf? He was surely a wolf.

"Are you a werewolf?" She asked and the man was clearly amused, but explained gently that he was a Gangrel, part of the Camarilla just like her, although he preferred to stay away from politics. Beckett had been investigating in the area and their paths crossed, making him curious about her. Well, she was curious about him too.

Marjory learned what she could in that small encounter, imagining how lucky she'd be if he were her sire and mentor, but too soon he left. She also had to go; the police would probably reach the place soon and she had a Prince to return to. But in the next evening because it was already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess Marjory's merits and flaws yet?


	3. Home Sweet Home

It was refreshing to be back to known territory, but an ambush by the Sabbat was not the welcome party Marjory expected. Beckett had been right, she was being hunted by them. The man from the theater saved her, she wasn't sure if for the second or first time. Nines. She'd meet with him later and find more about her new existence.

Marjory had worn her best clothes and shoes and they were ruined. Stupid Sabbat. There was no way she would face LaCroix looking like a mugged woman, so she had two options: go back home, risking being seen by her neighbors, or shopping at the nearby stores, risking being seen by former co-workers. She also needed another shower so going home won.

  
  


Everything was just as she had left it. Somehow Marjory expected it all to be gone, but she was glad it hadn't. After a shower and getting ready to finally meet the man of her dreams properly, she left.

  
  


Venture Tower seemed different, somehow. Marjory couldn't point her finger at what was out of place, but she felt strange. Perhaps it was her improved senses catching something she couldn't recognize for lack of knowledge. Or maybe she was just anxious again. She paid Chunk no mind and just walked into the elevator when he cleared her. He had been annoying guarding the gallery and was being annoying now.

Marjory didn't breathe, but she felt out of breath when she saw LaCroix sitting at his table. The man was magnificent. But why was he annoyed again? How troublesome was the work of a Prince? Maybe it was like being a Mayor? The large creepy man was behind him, as menacing as the first time.

"It's good to see you again." She said with a smile as she approached the table.

LaCroix didn't seem to care about her, going straight to business and asking about the warehouse. She told him about her work in Santa Monica, about the people she had to deal with, but as Mercurio had asked, she didn't mention his failure. She didn't like to hear that her dealings with Voerman was just a sample of what was to come, however.

As soon as she told him about Nines he told her to go meet with the man and learn whatever he had to say. He clearly despised Nines and his people, whoever the Anarchs were. It was an opportunity to learn more about this society, so she left, intent on getting her answers when she returned.

  
  


Marjory hated back alleys, the Last Round was located in a horrible block and she felt dirty just looking at it. But she had to go in and talk to Nines, so she went. It couldn't be worse than sewers, could it?

Jack was there and it was a refreshing sight. He had helped her when she most needed it and Marjory approached the vampire to thank him. She didn't expect to receive even more lessons though. Anarchs hated the Camarilla and, more than anything, they all hated LaCroix. It was hard to listen to anything after that, but she did. Whatever she learned would give her advantage in a world where she was the equivalent of an infant. And as Rosa had said, "_all others- tread carefully_." Remembering how easily Voerman turned on her, the smiling man in front of her might just as well be one of the smiling enemies. She could only defend herself if she knew what she was getting into and who she was dealing with, so she'd listen and learn, play undecided and prepare herself.

Nines was angry, again. In fact, aside from Jack everyone seemed angry in that place. Maybe it was the dirt; it's hard to be happy surrounded by filth. Despite his mood, the Anarch prince who didn't want to be included in or compared to the Camarilla helped her once again, teaching her some simple boxing moves and gave her an extensive explanation about his hatred for her sect. Once more, she didn't show her hands, keeping her opinions to herself, and returned to the Tower.

On her way there, however, Marjory spotted a building that reminded her of the note from one Strauss. Could that be the place? She went in and could be certain the walls changed so she would follow a specific path. Was it magic? Then she found an old man wearing red, Maximilian Strauss. An extensive conversation revealed his disdain for the Prince, and just as the Anarchs, he tried to pin her against LaCroix. But she wouldn't. She had wanted LaCroix since the first time she saw him, she'd be his ally even if it meant being against everyone else. Not that she would be open about it. She had learned quickly that keeping her thoughts to herself was better.

  
  


LaCroix wasn't surprised to hear what she had learned and gave her his own opinion on the people she'd met. It surprised her to hear calamity followed Jack, or that he caused it, but it contributed to her earlier analysis of Rosa's words. She'd be careful. Looking at the blonde man in front of her she wondered if LaCroix would betray her eventually. She wanted to trust him, wanted to be closer to him, she couldn't bear the thought of him being one of the enemies.

"Yes, I'll do it," she said when he asked if she would do some investigating for him, "but could you answer some questions first?"

"Very well, I suppose I can spare a few seconds." His dismissive behavior annoyed her deeply, but she played along. In time she might break through, prove she was more than a pawn.

"You said I've found you throughout the past months, but I don't remember."

"I do not make a habit of being seen by people who do not concern my business. We share the same blood, you and I. Tell me, have you made someone do anything they otherwise would not?"

She was so lost in his words of sharing the blood that she almost lost the rest. It sounded so perfect, as if they had been made for each other. "I've convinced guards to let me through."

"That is one of the powers we carry in our blood, the power to bend others' will to our benefit. I have removed your memories of our encounters, in fact, it was supposed to remove your memory of me altogether. In another life I would have been flattered, in this one it proved a problem, although it intrigued me."

"A problem? I would never do anything against you. I just wanted to know you."

"Yes. I discovered that after investigating you."

"I would never imagine that by finally trying to forget you I would find my way to you." She smiled at the irony. "Thank you for letting me live."

"You are welcome. Despite Mr. Rodriguez claims I had not intended to end your new life, Miss Sartore. His interference merely helped improve how others see me in this city, which was not his intention, make no mistake. You see, due to your incessant pursuit of me I had your information brought even before your Embrace, so I knew you could be useful to me. Your success so far shows it was the right decision."

"So you weren't actually expecting me to die in Santa Monica as the Anarchs say?"

"No. Understand, I needed someone for the job and your...ability had to be proved. Should you have failed it would have hindered my plans."

It was good to hear that, she only hoped it was the truth; vampires lied so easily. She had little time to go to the ship and report to him in that same night, so she decided to go to work. They could talk more after that task was done.

  
  


Mercurio waited for her beside the boat, looking much better than the last time she had seen him. He thanked her for keeping quiet to LaCroix and told Marjory he would help her with whatever equipment she needed. If only she knew what she could come to need.

  
  


Obtaining the information from the ship was easy and not one drop of blood was spilled as LaCroix had requested. There hadn't actually been a need for violence either, the only guard to see her helped her get where she needed.

  
  


LaCroix was pleased with her actions, but worried about the sarcophagus. They would need more information on the thing, but he dismissed her for the moment.

"Miss Sartore," he said when she reached the door, "remember your old life is over. Should you encounter someone from your past I believe you will know what to do."

"I will, Prince." She would convince them she was not who they thought she was, make them forget if she needed to.

  
  


When she reached her apartment, this time it was not how she had left it. There were heavy blinds covering the windows and thicker curtains. Out of curiosity she checked the refrigerator and found what she suspected would be there: medical blood bags and no food.

There wasn't time to check her mail, so she showered and went to sleep.

  
  


In the next evening she checked the apartment again, discovering small changes across the whole place. She imagined it was to make her life safer. In her computer she found a text file that wasn't created by her. Opening it she read the contents:

'_Do you like the decor? This is partially my job and partially my thanks. You are free from old ghosts tracking you too. Enjoy your new life. This is your new bank account to where your money was transferred, the new cards are in the drawer. Don't worry about bills. Don't forget to check the fridge. - M_'

Marjory couldn't believe her eyes. What did she just read? Where did his job end and the thanks began? Had she just become the owner of the apartment? The rent had been expensive enough. Taking the cards from the drawer she also found a new ID; same name, but different number.

Opening her mail application, she found two from LaCroix:

_Subj: Good work_

_To show you my appreciation I arranged some safety measures for your haven along with some changes concerning your person. -SL_

  
  


Appreciation. Was he that happy with her work? It surely didn't look like she was simply a pawn being manipulated to her death as the Anarchs and the Regent had said. She opened the other mail, but it only told her to go see him. Oh she surely would, and she'd thank him in person. But first, a mail to Mercurio.

_Subj: Thank you_

_I appreciate what you did with my place. Care to tell me what exactly was your job and what was your thanks to me? I'd like to know who I should kiss for taking the rent from my shoulders._

_MS_

  
  


LaCroix was tired, there was no other word for it. Could vampires even tire? It had to be mental exhaustion. What sort of trouble did he have to constantly deal with? By now Marjory learned to ignore the Sheriff's presence and just walked towards the table calmly. "Thank you for the upgrades in my apartment. What do you need from me?"

He explained about the Primogen and said Grout was unable to be reached. She would have to investigate.

"Prince, about my training-"

"Right. You do well to be interested in learning our rules. I'll have some materials brought to your apartment. Now that you have proven yourself an ally you should have access to proper information."

He had doubted her, likely still did. All things considered, with the amount of people hating him, it wasn't surprising. "Thank you." She would do this task properly as well and show him there was no need to doubt her allegiance.

  
  


Marjory didn't expect much, but she didn't expect to see Nines walking out of Grout's mansion. Something was odd about him, however. Less angry, more...anxious. His voice was softer and he apologized. She didn't think he even knew how. What could have happened in there?

Inside she found anguish. Were those ghouls? They were clearly tormented and suffering from something, but at the slightest disturbance became aggressive. Marjory decided to investigate the place discreetly.

It was a puzzle in the shape of a house. If the definition of Malkavian was mad it was clear in that mansion. At least she had always been good with puzzles. Marjory found a skeleton on what was supposed to be Grout's bed, but didn't vampires turn to ash on death? There shouldn't be a skeleton left, should it? She didn't know much about vampires yet, so she'd ask the Prince. An explosion startled her out of her thoughts and she found a man setting fire on the building. Some short conversation revealed him to be a Hunter after LaCroix. That was bad.

Escaping the burning mansion was easy, now she needed to report to the Prince.

  
  


Marjory told LaCroix her findings and her doubts. Indeed, vampires as old as Grout should not leave a skeleton behind, but sometimes it happened, which was a problem because it required cleaning. The presence of the Hunter was mostly troubling, however. She could see the worry on his face and wished she could do something about it. Could she face a Hunter if LaCroix, powerful enough to be leader, was afraid? She realized she would do anything for him. Why was she that devoted? Had it been love at first sight? Was that the reason for her obsession and inability to forget him? Love. Could vampires love?

"Excuse me?" LaCroix asked and looked genuinely confused. Had she asked it aloud?

"Ah, did I say anything?"

"Never mind, Miss Sartore. I need time to decide what to do about Mr. Rodriguez. I do not wish a war with the Anarchs, but this crime must be punished."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Not for the moment. Leave, I have arrangements to make."

"Okay. Just know that while you have many enemies and they try to convince me to abandon you, I'm on your side."

He didn't say anything, but she didn't need him to. After giving him a nod she turned and left to the elevator. Had she done the right thing? Well, it was done and there was no taking it back. She would stand by his side until the end, he might as well know.

  
  


In her apartment she found three unsuspecting books. Opening them she discovered they were anything but. One was about the Ventrue, her clan; another was about the Camarilla and the Masquerade; and the last one was about the other sects; there were a lot of different 'clubs' out there. She would be busy reading, but before she settled on her bed she would check her email.

There were two spams, another about chess, and one from Mercurio:

_Subj: Re: Thank you_

_I wish I could say the apartment was my doing, I would love your kiss and it'll be wasted on him, but it was the Prince who bought it. -M_

  
  


Wasted on LaCroix? In any case, would he even let her approach him? She wrote back.

_Subj:Re:Re:Thank you_

_Why would it be wasted on him? Assuming I could get that close without the Sheriff cutting me in half._

_MS_

  
  


Drawing a bath so she could smell like roses instead of smoke, Marjory thought about her unlife. So much had changed in less than a month, she could barely believe it wasn't a dream.

The rest of the night she spent reading about her clan; it explained their customs, their powers, people she wondered if she even wanted to meet. Old vampires sounded scary, cold. Ventrue indeed were common in power, she wondered if she could live enough to be in a position of power too. LaCroix had said she could if she stayed her course.

All her life she had achieved everything she wished. She could do the same in her unlife too. The rules were similar even though it was more violent, but she had adapted to that change as well. She would rise and become powerful, she would learn about her enemies and how to defend herself, how to attack them. She wouldn't let anyone play with her. Even if for the moment she was a pawn, she would eventually be a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story so far? :)  



	4. Rubbish or Profecy

In the next evening Marjory found an email from her favourite ghoul:

_Subj: Re: Re: Re: Thank you_

_You know, it's odd to say this to a woman, but I know you and you would make me say it if we were in person so I'll answer. I don't know much about your kind, but I hear they're not into that kind of thing, you know? Romance and sex. You're one of them so you should know, but I guess you're too young. -M_

  
  


Not into romance and sex? Jeannette was clearly interested in the latter even though Marjory didn't accept her advances. But aside from her focus on LaCroix, which wasn't exactly sexual, she actually hadn't thought about any other physical pleasure than drinking blood. And what pleasure that was! Her appreciation for good looking men also hadn't brought out any feelings. Was it true then? What was it she felt for LaCroix? It was certainly different than her feelings for men in her past.

There was no email from the Prince so she spent the time reading the Camarilla book. It had much more information than she could actually absorb in one read, but she pushed through to have a general idea and would return to it when she had more time. One thing that caught her attention was not being able to kill Kindred without permission from the Prince. Jack had openly stated he enjoyed killing Ventrue and people like LaCroix. How was he walking freely? She had to ask the Prince.

A chime from her computer warned her an email had arrived. It was spam. Was it normal for a secure mail server to receive spam? She'd talk about it with LaCroix too. Turning on the TV to the news channel she saw there had been another gory murder. Definitely a serial killer. What was it Rosa had said about it? Heart of the Angeles? Downtown was the center, the heart of the city. What was the next one? Home of the stars? Sky was out of question.

"-star Ash Rivers survived another accident..." the reporter said. Star. Movie stars! Hollywood. The next victim would likely be there. But how could she prevent it? Who were the monster killing? She would have to investigate and see what kind of link she could see between the three victims.

  
  


Marjory sneaked past the police officers and observed, heard what they were discussing, but the police had nothing. On her way out she saw a homeless man hiding in a corner. He had seen the entire thing.

She discovered the person she'd been tracking for Kilpatrick had been there with this dead man, but had left to make a call and never returned. Were the other bodies criminals too? It annoyed her that she couldn't find anything else; she would not be able to stop the next killing. At least convincing the man to keep quiet was easy.

Making her way out, she saw it. Almost completely concealed in the destruction was a key card to a hotel room she didn't know. She took it and would look it up. It might not be anything, but if it could lead her to the killer she'd take the chance.

Since she was already out on the streets, feeding was a good idea and what better place than the club which started it all?

  
  


Finding a good looking man was harder than she imagined, no wonder she had been single. At last, when Marjory was about to give up, a perfect target entered the place, surrounded by average men. She'd have to separate him from the band. An easy task, all things considered.

About three minutes later the two of them were against a wall in a darker corner and to whomever looked they'd be merely making out, but she was having her most perfect meal. And as handsome and well dressed as this man was, she really didn't desire anything more than his blood. In another life she would be burning to get naked with him. Was Mercurio right? But... it was different with LaCroix.

As she left the man there and walked to the bar, Marjory couldn't stop thinking about her obsession with the Prince. She had been with many men, had believed she loved two of them until she got bored, but LaCroix stirred something in her she hadn't known. Just the sight of him from that elevator made her want him more than anything in her entire life. She had needed to know him, it was bigger than herself. Apparently too big to even be dominated out of her mind. Now that she only cared about blood she still wanted him, to be with him, to hear his voice, to learn about everything he'd done, good or bad—there was probably more of the bad than the good and surprisingly she didn't care— and help him. That damned man surely needed help if everyone in this city wanted him gone or worse.

A woman with clothes too small to be hers called from across the counter. Right, she needed to order a drink if she wanted to stay at her seat. Marjory ordered her favorite, if only to look at it and smell the aroma, but the woman wanted to talk, wanted to know her secrets. The vampire had more dark secrets than that woman probably wanted to hear, but Marjory told one that was bothering her: "I'm trying to catch a serial killer and don't know what to do next."

"You don't look like a cop."

"I'm not. I'm just someone who can make a difference."

"Are you? Look, maybe you can help me."

Venus was her name and she needed help with a Russian man who was asking more money than agreed upon just because he could. Well, Marjory would help.

  
  


Going to the meeting in Venus' place got her in front of three men who clearly could put up a fight. While Marjory was confident that she could take them on, she'd prefer to deal with them without ruining her clothes.

Thugs having been dominated out of any debt collecting, the vampire returned to the club, only to discover the Russian boss was daring to charge sex services from Venus. Despicable. That would stop tonight.

And it did. Without violence even. Marjory was becoming good at making people do whatever she wanted. Boris, the Russian boss, would never again bother Venus or force women to have sex with him. As thanks for her help, Marjory was now receiving part of the income. She had never imagined herself becoming partners with a night club owner, but it would be useful.

There were still some hours left until dawn and she could read some more. She might not have found clues on the serial killer, but it had been a good night.

  
  


The next evening was rainy and it brought memories of a certain blonde man. Every rainy night after the one that started it all had gotten her imagining encounters with him. Now that she could see him it gave her the urge to go to his office. But she couldn't. He was her boss, she couldn't just show up, he might not even let her in. She hoped to see an email from him more than ever.

There wasn't any. She would write one then.

_Subj: Questions_

_I've been studying and I have some questions. Could I stop by?_

_Yours, MS_

  
  


It was neutral enough. Had he any idea how much she wanted to be by his side? Or was he still believing she would attempt to betray him? A chime got her attention back to the computer. An email from the Prince!

_Subj: Re: Questions_

_Excellent timing. I need you to do something for me. -SL_

  
  


Oh she would do anything. Wearing clothes appropriate for the weather, Marjory made her way to the Tower faster than ever. Chunk was as tiresome as usual, but she was too excited to care.

Her excitement became something warmer when she saw LaCroix looking somewhat cheerful. She wanted little else than to see this man happy. "My Prince."

He explained about the sarcophagus and told her he needed her to go collect it. Stealing from a museum; another thing Marjory never thought she'd do. "It'll be done."

"Now, what are your questions?" It was nice to see him encouraging her to ask instead of being bothered by them.

"I read Neonates should be presented to the Prince when they're ready, by their Sire. But-"

"That will not apply to you. Your trial and loyalty to me thus far have been proof enough that you are ready. You have been accepted into this domain."

"Oh. That's nice. Thank you. I also read that Kindred cannot kill another without permission from the Prince. How come is Jack alive?"

"Lack of proof. He was brought to court recently, but as you see, that had not been one of the crimes he had to answer for. His reputation has been dismissed as rumors, but I would be cautious around the man."

"I... Wouldn't be surprised if he was planning to do something against you. He clearly said he hated you and the other Ventrue, that his favorite pastime was to destroy them and Princes."

"There are many ways to destroy a vampire, business included. He is being watched."

"Can you trust the people you have on him? Everyone here hates you, I worry that-"

"I appreciate your concern, Miss Sartore, but I know what I am doing. Acting against me is acting against the Camarilla. It would be a declaration of war."

Marjory wasn't so sure they wouldn't want war. Not one with whom she had spoken supported LaCroix. Maybe Voerman and Mercurio only, but the crazy woman was unpredictable and Mercurio was the Prince's ghoul. "Who manages our email service? Because I find it incredibly strange that a secure server would receive spam. And an unknown person keeps sending me ominous chess mails."

He frowned. "The Nosferatu in the department either is relaxing or it is on purpose. Somehow I doubt the first." He sighed. "I'm surrounded by incompetents. Be careful with your correspondence, I will see to it."

"Thank you." Should she ask it? "Before I go, I have one last question." He merely watched her so she continued, "I've heard Kindred have no interest in love and physical relationships. Is it true?"

His surprise was so obvious it was amusing. She doubted anyone had ever talked to him about this. "It is. To most the only object of desire is the blood. It is the curse we all carry, independently of clan, to exist for the blood. Some, however, cling fruitlessly to vices they cultivated as Kine, fooling themselves in the attempt to achieve sensations unavailable to them. The Anarchs are a good example of this. Toreadors have a more... romantic view of it."

"What about you?"

"I have no interest in such things. My focus is better spent maintaining power."

Somehow she expected that answer. "I see." She looked at the massive man behind him and back at his beautiful greyish blue eyes. "Can I come closer?"

"What for?"

"I'd prefer to show you. If you don't like it you can have the Sheriff punish me."

He analysed her and sighed. "Fine."

The rain was still hitting the large windows as she walked around the table, bent over and kissed the Prince's cheek. LaCroix not once moved his gaze away from her. His skin was cold, but not unpleasantly so, and she felt accomplished as she saw his eyebrows raise high. She was sure of one thing: when it came to the man in front of her she felt alive. If that chaste kiss was enough to send a rush of happiness through her, Marjory couldn't imagine what a hug would do. Closing her eyes for a second, registering the feel and scent of him for eternity in her mind, she was sure her pupils were blown wide as she opened them again.

"Thank you." She said as she straightened herself and awaited his reaction.

"What was that for?"

"For taking the rent from my shoulders. And because I've wanted to do it since I first saw you."

"Acquiring the apartment was strategic, but you are welcome. Now, if you have no more questions, I still need that sarcophagus."

She smiled. He didn't complain, chastised her or sent the Sheriff on her, maybe she had a chance. "Of course." With a nod, she turned and went to work.

  
  


Museums could be creepy during the day, but Marjory couldn't have imagined how worse it would be at night. At least sneaking past the guards was easy. The cameras were annoying, but she could measure the time properly to pass undetected as well. Reaching the room where her goal was supposed to be, she found only the wood of the opened crate. The sarcophagus was gone. LaCroix would be angry. Wait. "_Dinosaurs, he's furious_." There was a huge dinosaur skeleton on the first floor and now that the sarcophagus wasn't there LaCroix would definitely be furious. Rosa's words were right once again. That woman really could see the future, couldn't she? Where was she going next? China? No, there was something... She'd have to think about it, remember and see if she could find the sarcophagus. At least Marjory could count on her nearly perfect memory.

She turned to leave and startled at the sight of Beckett. "You're a deep thinker. I wasn't even trying to sneak up on you." His smirk was cute. She wondered if he also believed romance was a waste. His observation of the scene was charming as ever.

"Good to see you, Beckett." She said with a smile. "Do you know to where the sarcophagus was taken?"

"No. I have just arrived." He proceeded to tell her his thoughts on the object and even enlightened her on more Kindred and supernatural matters.

"Do you think Kindred can love?" She risked the question and he was also surprised, only to give her yet another smirk.

"Why? Have my charms worked on you?" She didn't expect that. His laugh made her believe he was joking. "Some say they do. I travel much, you see, and I've seen couples. We might be dead, but some of us refuse to believe so are our hearts."

"Are you one of them?"

"I'm often too busy with research to think about such things, but I have not dismissed my heart, no."

"I see. Thank you for answering such a personal question."

"You are welcome. Tell me, are you one of them?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well, I wish you luck. And do let me know if you come to an answer, it might help me understand our kind better."

"Will do."

They parted ways and Marjory returned to the Tower. Just as she expected, LaCroix was furious with the news. She didn't expect him to blame the Nosferatu, but it got her thinking. They had a breach on her mail on purpose, they sabotaged the retrieval of the sarcophagus, they were clearly working against her. Or the Prince. Which in the end was the same thing.

He was going to call the blood hunt on Nines and wanted her to go after Gary, the Nosferatu Primogen. "Are they underground by any chance?"

He looked at her with disbelief. "In the sewers more likely."

"Do you believe in foresight?"

"I'm not a superstitious man, Miss Sartore."

"Remember I said I met some thin bloods in Santa Monica? One of them told me things that have been happening. It's too much to be simple coincidence."

He looked bored. "Malkavians are said to have some level of insight into the future, when their minds are not completely gone, but rarely make enough sense to be useful."

"At first it didn't make sense, but now I see it does." She thought for a moment, closed her eyes, trying to get her mind to recall the exact words. "You chased it for the one at the top of the city. On the sea, underground, found it in the crypt. It's open, oh God, run!"

"Crypt. Too vague, but I could attempt to narrow it down."

"Not if you count on the Nosferatu to get you information. Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. LaCroix, my Prince, do you have any allies out of this city? Everyone here wants your downfall."

He sighed. "Don't you think I know it?"

"Who... Is there anyone with a crest?"

"Crest?"

"It's another thing Rosa told me. She knew you would be angry after the museum, I didn't know it until I faced the empty spot where the sarcophagus was supposed to be. It took me a while to remember her next words, but it goes somewhat like this: 'He's not who he says she is and it's going to burn-' oh. That, that's related to Grout's mansion! The mansion burned and the body isn't Grout's! It was the skeleton of a woman then."

"Conjecture. But should it be true and the Malkavian Primogen has indeed forged his own death and fled he will be seen eventually. That would make Mr. Rodriguez innocent."

"Right. You would have to call off the blood hunt and have your enemy back. Never mind that. If anything you can blame Grout for the mess if he appears."

"Do you support the blood hunt on a man who might be innocent?"

"I appreciate Nine's help, but he is a problem. The Anarchs are a problem. They want chaos and we both know how well that goes. And above anything, they're your enemies, which makes them my enemies as well."

"What do you expect to gain, Miss Sartore?"

"Gain?"

"You are most loyal and have not asked for anything. What is your goal?"

"Oh. What I've been trying to gain ever since: you. I want to be with you."

"If you had been my ghoul I would understand, but you are not blood bound to me. I do not understand your obsession."

"Ha. Obsession. That is one word for it. I don't know, my Prince, I only know I'd do anything to keep you safe and stay by your side." Well, she said it.

"I appreciate it. So tell me, what else did your thin blood ally say?"

"Let me think. 'Dinosaurs, he's furious. The man with the crest, the voice in the darkness, boss. Chinese brothers. Follow the lights to the end of the tunnel.'”

"A crest could be many things. I will investigate. For now, Miss Sartore, go to Hollywood, talk to the Baron and find Gary."

"Baron? Does he have a crest?"

"No. It is the same title as Therese Voerman."

"It's likely not him then. Oh well, if only the Nosferatu lived in cleaner places." She tried to sigh and realized it required effort because she had no air in her to exhale. How was LaCroix constantly doing it? Habit? "May I ask you a favour?"

"Oh? I knew that would come eventually."

"Don't misunderstand me, my Prince. It might benefit us both. The thin bloods in Santa Monica are being hunted and used as cattle, while I understand it, I don't support it. But there is only one I care about, since she helped me-"

"You want me to give protection to this Rosa. Miss Sartore, thin bloods are a problem."

"She could work for me. She surely has enough talent to be among the Malkavians. It could be useful to have someone with her insight on our side."

"The Malkavians don't seem to agree. Regardless, you have been exceptional help to me, I will consider it. Now go find Gary."

"Will do. Another kiss? No? Alright."

It would be a glorious day when he allowed her closer. But for now she had work to do.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character incoming! :)

Marjory had never been to Hollywood. She was traveling much more in undeath than she had in life; it was an interesting thought.

The Baron was a charming man, if only up until he started speaking ill of LaCroix. She listened to his speech and it didn't surprise her when he asked for a favor before giving her the information she needed. She clearly wasn't going to reach the Nosferatu tonight.

  
  


Finding the tape for the Baron was harder than she expected. The man she was supposed to obtain it from was terrified of something, so she had to go to the Cemetery to unearth the tape and ended up meeting a man who hunted zombies. Zombies! Romero offered her the chance to discover if Kindred really could enjoy physical pleasure, but he wasn't her type, so she couldn't do it. She agreed to help him get the release he wanted, however; while he went after a professional she kept the Cemetery safe, killing zombies. What a night. She hoped to never repeat it.

  
  


All that mess for nothing. The recording wasn't complete, she had to go to the source. The contents of the tape were highly disturbing and she was afraid to discover what the complete version would show. Marjory was quite sure those little creatures were not computer-generated imagery.

They were not. Those creatures were quite real and aggressive, specially dangerous in numbers. The studio responsible for distributing the tapes had been overrun by the monsters, but the sole survivor wasn't very useful.

There was no Haven she could use in Hollywood so Marjory would have to go home and give the Baron his tape in the next evening. It was twenty minutes until dawn when she reached her room and it had her terrified. A few minutes later and she would have been dead. She needed to be more careful.

  
  


Checking her email as soon as she awoke, Marjory found spam, a mail from LaCroix and another from Mercurio. There was no doubt which she would open first.

_Subj: Business in Hollywood_

_I have a certain financial interest in a restaurant in Hollywood called the Cavoletti Cafe. I have made an offer on the establishment that is more than generous, but it seems that the owners are remiss to accept. It is my understanding that a renowned food critic named Tommy Flayton will be writing an article about the restaurant very soon. Please intercept him there and make sure the review is unfavorable._

_Also, your associate could not be found. –SL_

  
  


Had the thin bloods already left Santa Monica? It was a pity to lose a potential ally, but if that was how it had to be then Marjory would proceed with what she had.

_Subj:Re: Business in Hollywood_

_Consider it done. Also, Hollywood is a mess. I'd stop by to tell you, but I have to run._

_Yours, MS_

  
  


Mercurio's mail told her to stop by and check the merchandise he had on him. Would she even know what to buy? He could probably help her find out, couldn't he?

  
  


Marjory was on her way to the taxi when a young woman stepped in front of her. It was the girl from the clinic, the one she had saved. "I finally found you!" That started a series of pleadings; Heather wanted to stay with her, had missed her, couldn't stop thinking about her and needed Marjory to accept her. The vampire had had no idea this would happen when she chose to heal the girl. Still, it could be useful to have a ghoul and she told the girl to move in with her. Having someone loyal to watch over her when she was vulnerable and maybe do one or two tasks was good. Her first task would be to discover where the key card would go.

  
  


Finding and convincing the curator to give the restaurant a bad review was easy, but what, or rather who, she found as she left the place was unexpected: her only true friend, the one who had convinced her to go to the club. The woman insisted she knew Marjory, that she would tell the others who had been worried that she was alive and the vampire couldn't have it. She had to be believed as gone or dead, they couldn't know she was still walking among them. It would be dangerous for them; Marjory had enemies now and above all: the Masquerade had to be uphold.

Making the woman believe Marjory was dead and that this encounter had never happened was easier than she thought, it didn't even weight on her conscience. She didn't know if it was the belief that it was for the better which had helped or if her past just really didn't matter anymore.

  
  


The Baron recognized the house in the video and told Marjory to go investigate. She hated it. She probably would have investigated it all the same, considering the violence in the tape was repulsive, but she couldn't stand to work for a man who hated LaCroix. She wouldn't tell him that, however. Let him think she liked him.

  
  


Disgusting. Marjory couldn't think of another word to describe the place. The house's interior was covered from floor to ceiling in guts and blood. The amount of insects and the smell of rot would have made her throw up and run away if she couldn't have controlled it. She might be dead, but the situation affected her deeply. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

  
  


Fighting her way through the place was awful; by the end she was so covered in filth that she would simply discard the clothes as soon as she could. The sight of the man in the lowest level, however, made her understand immediately what Rosa had meant. That vampire had altered his form somehow; he didn't look like a Nosferatu, he wasn't ugly, just different, alien, and he definitely had a crest on his head.

Tzimisce, Sabbat. That was what he was. And he was keeping the Nosferatu in their sewers, which he had filled with his creatures. That was much more than Marjory had bargained for. She was alone, low on blood and would likely have to fight with the man to leave the place. Could she do it? She wasn't sure. If she died there at least she had managed to give LaCroix a kiss.

  
  


It was the hardest fight of her unlife. Not satisfied with having the advantage on her, the man had brought his minions. More than once Marjory had been too close to death and as she watched the blood puddle that used to be her enemy slip away into a crack on the ground she wondered what awaited her on the other side should she die. Would it be hell? Was her soul already doomed? She barely had enough blood to move, there was no way she could face a sewer full of enemies. She'd have to return later and hope it hadn't gotten worse.

  
  


Marjory wondered what kind of man the taxi driver was; always taking her around to odd places and never questioning her actions. That night he had taken her home in nothing more than underwear because she had thrown away her clothes and shoes. There had been no way to save them.

Accepting Heather proved useful yet again when she could simply replenish some of her lost blood by drinking the girl. She was so hungry that she managed to keep the blood inside. Marjory wondered how long until her ghoul recovered so she could drink again. A month? Less? She wasn't sure she could drink from her under normal circumstances, however. Heather was far from her type.

The girl had discovered where the hotel was: Hollywood. That added to Marjory's belief that Rosa's words were correct and it would be the place for the next murder, although she had no way to know when it would happen. It didn't really matter now, she had to tell LaCroix what was going on.

_Subj:Update_

_I have news, but it hasn't been done yet. Can I come over?_

_Yours, MS_

  
  


While she waited for a reply she took a very thorough shower and threw away her underwear. Blood was her reason for unliving and she loved it, but that had been filth and Marjory hated filth. Done with the shower, she saw the mail and immediately opened it, halfway into her pants.

_Subj: Re: Update_

_Why isn't it done? It better be a good reason. Get over here. -SL_

  
  


How charming. But she could meet him so she quickly finished dressing and ran over there.

  
  


LaCroix wasn't happy to know the Sabbat was taking more ground in the city, effectively blocking the Nosferatu. Marjory expected the order that followed, to destroy them and find Gary, what surprised her was to hear she would have help. Had her almost death worried him? If that was the case then he really didn't want her dead. She wanted to hug him, but doubted he would allow her and chose not to voice her desire.

  
  


The ghoul accompanying her was a handsome man, so much so that he made her hungry. She wasn't full and could use a snack, but she wasn't sure she should eat him. Maybe she should have drank one of the bags in her fridge. "We'll stop by the Confession first." She told the driver.

Thankfully tonight she didn't have to wait long until she spotted her type. She noticed, however, how interested the ghoul was as he watched her feed.

  
  


When they were away from curious ears, walking trough the bloody mansion, she attempted to satiate her curiosity. "Did you like to see me drink?"

"Yes. I would love a woman as pretty as you biting my neck." His entire stance showed the professionalism of a security guard, but his eyes were hungry and took in her form more than once.

"Is that so? Does the Prince know?"

"Maybe. I'm his ghoul."

"Wouldn't he mind if I drank from you?"

"I promise not to tell if you don't."

"I'll let you know if I'm hungry. Hopefully in a less disgusting place."

  
  


They left the basement of the mansion and entered one section of the sewers. It wasn't long until she saw the small disturbing creatures which were basically heads and arms sewed together. Having a companion was good, especially one as good as he was. "What's your name?" She asked after they had killed over twenty of the small abominations.

"Doug. I thought you'd never ask."

"It's not one of my habits, asking people's names." Crossing rivers of filth was becoming that night's normal and she still wasn't used to it. "Usually I don't need to."

"I've learned only to speak to your kind when asked."

"Smart. And considering you're the Prince's ghoul it makes even more sense." She wondered how many ghouls LaCroix had.

Then she spotted a really messed up thing. Had those creatures been people at some point? She hoped they hadn't been alive when that psycho transformed their bodies. Sabbat were really the devils on Earth.

There wasn't much talk after that. They focused on killing the monsters and on not being hurt. It wasn't easy, but they made it. The problem was that she would have to continue by herself. There was no way kine, ghoul or not, would survive diving into that pool. "Think you can find a way out of here?"

"Yeah, no problem. If anything I can convince a crew member to escort me out in the morning."

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I have some power with the blood."

Right. She had read about it in the Ventrue book; some ghouls could use some disciplines. "Alright, try not to die. I'd like to work with you again."

"Need a drink before you go?" His smirk really got into her.

Marjory had spent some blood getting there and he was so much her type that if she had been human she would have stripped him on the spot as soon as she saw him. But should she drink from LaCroix's ghoul? Would that make her drink from his blood? Somehow that made the offer even more tempting. She didn't want to be blood bound to LaCroix at all, but she wanted to have as much of him as she could. "Come here."

She let the man touch her and she touched him in turn; as much as their attires allowed. Nothing sexual, but highly sensual and the teasing was strong with both of them. The man was excited and she could feel it, but her body wanted only one thing: his blood. In another life, having such a handsome man desiring her had been magnificent, now it increased her hunger. It was like having her favorite meal prepared by the best chef, with the highest quality ingredients and served on an expensive and rare plate. When she took his blood into her body she almost lost sense of self, could feel the Beast nearing, but pushed it aside. It was her pleasure, not the Beast's. And God, what a pleasure! Marjory almost wanted to devour him whole. But she stopped and watched him in her arms as he went through his own blissful moment. She couldn't leave him in such a vulnerable state so she waited.

"Damn. We have to do this again." He said when he recovered.

"Agreed. Now I have to go." She had around three hours until dawn.

  
  


The tunnels were such an awful place to be. Were she alive she was sure she'd be feeling claustrophobic. But it was deserted. Where was everyone? It took her a while, but she found a Nosferatu called Mitnick who gave her directions to Gary. Then only a disembodied voice spoke in the room where the Primogen was supposed to be. And he called her boss. Rosa had foreseen this moment. It annoyed Marjory that she could only know what the thin blood's words meant after she had already gone through it, it made the whole foresight thing useless. She needed to know what the rest meant so she could prepare, maybe avoid it entirely.

Gary was clearly trying to scare her, but only managed to bore her. She wanted to leave that cave and talk to LaCroix, get this sarcophagus business done and stop being thrown from one side to another.

But of course Gary wanted her to do something for him before being useful, even if he had betrayed the Prince and was in the wrong. "_You are going to China_," Rosa had said. "_Chinese brothers_," she also had said. Well, close enough, Marjory would have to go to Chinatown if she wanted Gary to say what he had done with the sarcophagus. There wasn't much of a choice there if LaCroix hadn't figured out what the 'crypt' meant.

To think the Nosferatu had been under the graveyard all this time infuriated her. All the hell she had gone through and they had a passage inside one of the crypts! If only the sarcophagus was in there too, but it wasn't. Unless it was through some secret passage as well. And with her current mood she would kill the person responsible if it was, Camarilla tradition be damned!

  
  


There wasn't time to visit LaCroix, so she went home and wrote him a mail before bed.

_Subj: Found him_

_I found him, but I have bad news. I'll tell you in the evening._

_Yours, MS_

  
  


She told LaCroix everything except her feeding from Doug. He wasn't surprised to hear neither Isaac nor Gary supported him. Nobody had any respect for him or his work. Marjory was new to the place, but she doubted LaCroix could do much when people who should help him were sabotaging him. How could they be that hypocritical? Breaking things to complain that it's broken and lay blame on the person who actually wanted to make things work.

"What are you going to do with Gary?" She asked after hearing the blood hunt on Nines was in effect.

"For the moment nothing. We need to know where the sarcophagus is and he is the only one who can tell us."

"And after? It's clear you can't trust him."

"He's the Nosferatu Primogen, there is not much I could do without looking like the despot they paint me to be. I will work around him. It is not the first time I've had to do so. You are new to this game, I have been playing it for centuries. Be patient and learn."

"If you say so. I just want you to be safe."

"Miss Sartore, tell me the truth. What do you expect to gain by coddling me?"

Marjory could feel some external influence pulling the words to her mouth. Was he dominating her? She couldn't control her words: "It's not coddling, it's the truth. I want what is best for you and I expect to be with you, to have your acceptance, your trust, your affection." The last one surprised even herself. Affection? Did she really want that as a vampire?

"You want my affection?" She couldn't be sure if he was mocking her or was simply surprised.

The power he had over her was gone, but she told him the truth all the same. "It would seem I do. You didn't have to dominate me to know the truth. I haven't lied to you, my Prince. You are the one person I won't ever lie to." She understood his caution, but it hurt her a little. "I told you before, ever since I saw you I've wanted to be close to you, talk to you, to know you. And ever since I learned everyone hates you I've wanted to help you, to protect you. I didn't know I wanted your affection, but I love you." She was surprised she had said it, but her dead heart felt lighter with the confession. She loved him in more ways than one; as a mentor, as her leader, as a man.

"I see. You are young and you are confused. Regardless, I appreciate your loyalty and I must warn you that Chinatown is not a safe place for you. You will have to talk to Ming Xiao, the leader of the Kuei-Jin. You have killed one of hers in Santa Monica and they have won the war against the Anarchs in a recent past, which allowed the Camarilla to return. She will try to turn you against me."

"She's not the first and I'm sure she won't be the last, but she'll fail as all others have. I'm with you, my Prince."

"Then go find me my sarcophagus."

"Will do."

  
  



	6. Sarcophagus

Chinatown seemed different from the time Marjory visited it years ago. She had been a teenager with a very different view of the world, even had friends, or at least she thought she had, and everything had been fun and interesting, a curiosity. Now she could feel something different in the air, similar to Venture Tower, but more intense, darker. One thing that she loved back then but was being a problem now was the smell of food on every corner. She hoped not to cross any of those kitchens and kept away from the stalls.

The Golden Temple was beautiful, if eerie, and it was nice to finally enter it and sate her years-old curiosity. That was until she met who she needed; Ming Xiao. Sweet venomous woman, she could tell just by looking and when they exchanged words the Kindred was sure the woman wasn't to be trusted. She wondered where the Chinese brothers were.

  
  


Once again Marjory had to solve other people's problems to be able to get her own task going; it was frustrating. The girl she rescued didn't even know how to be grateful. At least the man supposed to give her the information she needed didn't ask for anything, but saving him from the gang invading his warehouse was difficult. He wanted to fight and she could respect that, but he didn't stand a chance against over twenty armed men. She had to dominate him into taking cover behind his desk while she cleared the place. It wasn't easy, but she made it.

  
  


Marjory thought she knew hate until she met the Mandarin. Going through his annoying and inefficient tests like a guinea pig, she couldn't wait to get her hands on him. In times like these she wished she was a cold-blooded vampire, she could imagine taking pleasure from watching him going through tests intended to hurt him, but knew she couldn't watch it. Maybe Gary would like a gift. If she had learned anything so far was that gaining favors with Kindred was one of the most required deeds to survive in this society.

Barabus freed, he gladly took the cause of his capture back with him to Gary; a little revenge was in order. Meanwhile, Marjory had a party to attend; after she went home for a quick shower and fresh clothes. One doesn't attend a party such as the Giovanni's covered in blood and with ripped clothes.

  
  


Rich people and their intrigue, could they be more predictable? But if she had to investigate the party she might as well do one of them a favor and maybe collect another in the future. There were three young people hoping their uncle would gift them the family secret, but to improve their chances they had to take the others' down. It was easy to help Mira when the others didn't have motives which appealed to her; one wasn't even an heir and the other only cared about money. Marjory didn't need his money. Mira, however, was sick and willing to repay the favor once she got what she wanted.

A guest was squirming to share some secrets and Marjory gladly listened to them, but when she saw what such secrets were she couldn't understand. What was it with people and zombies? There was nothing fun about them! On the contrary, they were annoying as hell! Could this even be the cause of the zombies in the graveyard? On the good side, the place was clearly a crypt so she was on the right track.

And the Chinese brothers were there. They said LaCroix had an alliance with them. That didn't even make sense. She was in a Giovanni mansion talking to Kuei-Jin, if anything it was the Giovanni who had an alliance, the Prince simply wanted the sarcophagus. And he would have it; if she had to take it by force she would.

  
  


Finally the humongous ancient box was secure and her Prince was elated. His smile was beautiful and she wanted to see him that happy more often.

"Great work!" He said, "you are undoubtedly my best agent."

"Thank you. You should know, I found it in a Giovanni crypt as Rosa said, it was full of zombies. And I fought the Chinese brothers to get it."

"Then it's done."

"Actually, no. There were some other words, and I think we shouldn't open the sarcophagus before we know what is in there."

"Nonsense. Beckett should be here soon and we'll open it after he does his analysis."

"One of her predictions was clearly 'Don't open it.'. Can't you at least get some x-ray equipment up here?"

"There is nothing that could be inside it that would be dangerous to us. Antediluvians are myth."

"My Prince, she was right so far, please indulge me."

He sighed. "Fine."

A weight lifted from her dead heart. "Thank you." Taking the rare chance of the Sheriff's absence, she approached the table further and sat on its edge sideways, letting the delicate black silk slide over her thigh as the slit revealed pale skin. It was good that her fight with the brothers hadn't damaged her clothes. "What should we do while we wait for Beckett?"

LaCroix looked bored, didn't even glance downwards once and spoke with a sigh. "There are proper seats here, if you failed to notice."

She bent a little his way, hoping her cleavage would cause some effect. "Do you really want me away?"

"Miss Sartore, this display does nothing in your favor, now please remove yourself from my table."

"Such a disappointment." Running her fingers through her hair to put it back in place, she gracefully slid off the table, her heels clacking once on the marble floor. Turning around to face him, she noticed some slight change in his expression. What happened? "Is your heart truly dead, my Prince? I refuse to believe it. There's so much passion in how you search for more power, how you play your enemies. You are so dedicated to keeping your position. That requires heart. There must be a place for me in there."

"You are right when you say I dedicate myself, otherwise I would not be where I am. What you insist on not accepting is that I have no interest in what you seek."

"What is it you think I seek, my Prince?"

"It is obvious you are trying to seduce me. You have said yourself you want my affection and I already told you I have no interest in love and...sex."

"Don't you really? Indulge me, my Prince." She took her hand to her chin, caressing her cheek with the tip of her pointing finger. "How long has it been since a caring hand touched your skin, since another's body held yours close, since soft lips sought your plump ones, since a tongue danced along yours, tasting the sweet blood you recently had?"

He frowned. "You are being inappropriate."

"Am I? I just want you to know that I long to be that person, the one to caress your body and worship it like you deserve, to kiss your mouth and have you ravish my body to your heart's content."

"If I did not know better I would think you are Toreador." He cleared his throat. "Now behave before I tell the Sheriff to remove you."

"Oh fine." She went to the couch on the opposite side of the sarcophagus and waited anxiously for Beckett. They had two more hours until sunrise and she would enjoy the time alone with LaCroix.

Whatever interest she awakened in him happened when she left his table. What was it he liked? Her exposed back? Her hair dancing on her neck? Or perhaps her butt? She could give him a show.

Sitting sideways so her back would be to LaCroix, Marjory slowly moved her hair over her shoulder, sliding some remaining strands with her fingertips. She was sure it would be heavenly if it were his touch instead. Her dress exposed skin until the small of her back; he would have a great view if that was his interest. There was no need for it, but she extended her arms above her head all the same, it would definitely catch his attention, and stretched in a smooth movement akin to a cat's.

Relaxing against the upholstery with her right arm stretched over it, the other extended beside her to tease at the exposed thigh whose leg crossed over the other. Leaning her head on the right arm, she waited and wondered. Would she be able to cause any positive response? Was he really unaffected? Could he really be unapproachable? Did she have a chance at all? She wanted him so much. She needed him. If anything, becoming a vampire had only increased her desire for him.

They stayed in silence until the door opened, revealing Beckett. It had been the longest thirty minutes of her unlife.

"Oh, I feel under-dressed," the Gangrel said with his customary charm as he watched the woman on the couch.

Marjory smiled as she got to her feet, throwing back her hair. "You look perfect, I just happen to have been in a party before coming here."

"Enough pointless chatter, see what you can find about the sarcophagus, will you, Beckett?" The Prince said from his chair.

"Of course, Sebastian, that is why I am here after all."

Sebastian? Why would Beckett call the Prince by his first name?

"I think we should run an x-ray before opening it." Marjory said, watching Beckett carefully observe the surface of the sarcophagus.

"That is actually a good idea. You never know what kind of surprise such an ancient box could contain. If your Prince isn't in a hurry, that is."

"I want it open as soon as possible, but I could wait one more day if you agree it is necessary."

Marjory had no idea what she would do if Beckett said it was fine to open it. He studied the object for forty more minutes before speaking again, the wait was killing her. "You will have to wait nonetheless. It requires a key."

"A key?" The other two vampires said in unison.

"This hole here," he pointed to a large round cavity on the lid, "is a locking mechanism."

"Miss Sartore, you know what to do." LaCroix said.

"Yes, I'll find the key. But please get that x-ray equipment up here."

"I believe I know what, or rather who, you should go find." Beckett began to explain about the lead archaeologist who was supposed to know everything about this sarcophagus, but had been abducted by the Hunters before the Gangrel could reach him.

"I guess I'll need weapons to face these people. Can I have help, my Prince?"

"Yes."

  
  


It was decided then, first thing in the next evening Marjory would be leaving with Doug towards a Monastery to retrieve an archaeologist. But she would go to her favorite ghoul first because better equipment was a must. Mercurio wouldn't mind if she brought company, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. A Perfect Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so focused on editing and posting that I just saw people have given kudos! Thank you very much! <3

Doug behaved professionally all the time they had company; not once he showed any sign of having gotten any closer than what a security guard should get, not even his eyes betrayed him. But as soon as they were alone in the mountainside, armed and wearing the best body armor Mercurio so helpfully provided them, his eyes were hungry again.

"I heard you were wearing the most sexy dress yesterday." He whispered.

"I was. Too bad you weren't there to see it." She whispered in return.

"You could show me after we're done here."

"I just might."

Flirting with him was fun, even though she didn't desire him as she did the Prince. At least this man was burning to touch her again. If only she desired more than his blood she could enjoy the sex he so obviously longed for.

"For a Ventrue you are quite seductive."

"We each use the weapons we are skilled with. I was good with it before, there is no point in throwing it away just because my... interests have changed."

"So you didn't really enjoy that time?"

"Oh I did. Just not in the same way you did."

"Hmm. Can't I convince you to do something more intimate then?"

Drinking from Doug had been intimate enough, but he didn't know that. Marjory wasn't sure she would be able to feel anything if she did what he wanted, however. She wasn't sure she wanted to discover either. He was handsome, sexy, rich and his voice would have made her tingle if she were still alive, but she could only think about LaCroix when she thought about sex. LaCroix who might never give her a chance. She had no idea if her little display had reached him in any way.

"We'll see. Let's end these hunters first."

  
  


It was easier said than done. The place was overflowing with Hunters, all very well armed, at least it was good practice for her shooting. It proved a good idea to bring some blood bags in her pack; she was burning a lot of her blood. Doug showed his skills much better than he had in their previous mission together; he must have had elite forces training of some kind before coming to work for the Prince. All that display of power, however, had her more interested in him. Maybe she could try what he proposed, it might be a good test of her unlife. Or maybe it would prove LaCroix right and she would lose interest in pursuing him.

Somehow she doubted that.

Finally they reached the Hunter who had torched Grout's mansion. Bach was annoying to fight because whatever God he believed in seemed to actually help him, making him invulnerable for some time. But as with all her enemies so far, he fell at her feet.

Marjory was going to leave him there, but what she saw surprised and disgusted her. Doug was cutting off the man's head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Believe me, the Prince will like it."

"Are you serious?"

"Ever heard that sentence 'bring me my enemy's head on a platter'? So yeah, I'm serious."

"That... actually makes sense." LaCroix was an old vampire hungry for power and the Hunter had been an annoyance for too long; this would indeed please him. "Just wash your hands after you're done, his blood stinks."

"As my lady commands."

Paying the ghoul no mind, she went to find the archaeologist that made them go through all that hell tonight.

The man explained everything he knew about the sarcophagus, which led Marjory to believe the mummy in there wasn't supernatural at all. Considering the man also dismissed any possibility of the supernatural being real, there was no need to kill him or mess with his memories. She decided to give him a ride home and convinced him that it had all been some fanatic acting up.

  
  


Marjory didn't want to go to LaCroix covered in blood, so she went home first, taking Doug with her. Heather was there and had a gift for her. The vampire couldn't believe it when she heard what it was. The girl had brought a stalker to the haven hoping Marjory would feed on him.

"You can't do this sort of thing! It's dangerous for everyone involved, Heather! Do this again and you won't stay with me anymore!"

"I just wanted to help. I thought-"

"It doesn't matter. Never again, you hear me? You do what I tell you to do."

The girl nodded her head and looked about to cry, but held it in. "Who's he?" She looked at Doug standing in the middle of the room. Marjory still couldn't believe he had Bach's head inside the container on his back.

"A friend.” She turned to the man, “do you want something to drink?"

"I'm okay. I'd like to see that thing though, if you don't mind."

Thing? Oh, the dress. "Sure. Come with me." Leading him to the bedroom, she began stripping her armor as soon as the door closed. "The dress is over there." She pointed to the chest of drawers where some black silk fabric laid covering most of the top. "But I'm taking a shower first." With these words her underwear hit the floor.

"Why do you do this if you have no interest in me?" He laid down the container carefully beside the door and leaned against the wall.

"That is my great dilemma, Doug. I don't know if I want you or not." Surprise then doubt were clear on his face, so she elaborated, walking towards him slowly. "I'm still new to this vampire thing. I keep hearing I shouldn't desire some things, while some say it's possible, but not as... fulfilling as before." She touched his jaw, feeling the coarse tips of the beard intent on growing.

"And do you? Desire those things?" His voice was low, his heart was racing and drawing her in.

"I desire your blood more than many things, Doug. You are such a delicious specimen." She slid her finger to his lower lip, hearing his heart skip a beat only to increase in speed a second later. "I'll be honest with you, if I were alive you would be making me horny just by looking at you. Now, well, now I really want to eat you." She approached his face just enough to lick his lower lip, humming in appreciation, then going for a full kiss, sucking the lip and his tongue when he opened his mouth.

His hands grabbed her neck and butt immediately, then started feeling all around her naked torso. She wanted to confirm it, to learn if she was really dead for this kind of pleasure, but the more he touched her the more her hunger grew. She didn't want him in between her legs, she wanted him dripping down the inside of her throat.

"You're softer than I remember." He groaned in her ear as he squeezed a breast. "I love how cold you are."

"Really?"

"Yes. You don't have to make yourself warm for me."

Could she even do that? "Doug." He stopped and looked at her, keeping his hands on her hips. God, he was handsome. "I know you want to fuck me, take off your clothes and let me discover if I want you to."

"Sure thing, Ma'am." His smirk was enticing. He was definitely her favorite food begging to be eaten.

While piece after piece of armor, holster and clothes reached the floor, she observed. He was ripped, with very few scars and an exciting trail of hair on his abdomen leading to a very sexy cock. But did it all arouse her? Not much. Did it make her hungrier? Definitely.

She touched his biceps and listened to his hiss. "Too cold?" She felt him deliciously hot, but that probably meant she was icy.

"Perfect."

"What about here?" She touched his chest and he inhaled sharply. His heart was felt under her hands and she heard it clearly. Oh how much she wanted to drink him! Sliding her fingertips downwards, she read his excitement on his heartbeat. The moment she held his shaft in hand he moaned. It was nice to hold such a beautiful cock after so long, she could definitely enjoy it in her hand, but the desire to have it moving inside her was faint. Nothing like the mere words she offered LaCroix yesterday had caused in her. "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"How badly?"

"I'm going to burst if you don't let me into you, Ma'am."

Should she try it? She wasn't even wet. Was she really broken? Dead? Parting her legs, she rubbed the tip of his cock on her clit. It felt nice, not as good as it should have felt, but nice enough. What she really enjoyed was his moan. It was like smelling roasting meat at a barbecue after fasting for an entire day.

"Do you like it?" She continued to rub it slowly.

"Yes, oh yes."

"How many vampires have you fucked, Doug?"

"Uh? Why?"

"Just tell me. I'm curious."

"Ah," he moved his hands to her breasts and it was nice to feel him tease her nipples, but it was once again faint in comparison to before she became a Kindred. "Two."

"How was it like?"

"Addicting. I can't do it with normal women anymore."

"Poor you, it must get lonely." She doubted he had access to those vampires often.

"Very. Oh Ma'am, how long do you plan on teasing me?"

"Doug."

"Yes?"

"Were they wet for you?"

"Uh? Yes. One of them was deliciously wet. She felt more alive than a human."

"What if I'm not wet, Doug, would you still want me?" She pushed his cock further between her legs and she wasn't indeed as sleek as she should be.

"Fuck, yes, Ma'am. Yes, I want you all the same."

"Then fuck me, Doug. Let's see if you can make me come." If he could then maybe she wasn't broken. If she wasn't broken then the Prince likely wouldn't be and she could seduce him.

The ghoul moved his hands to her hips and lifted her, turning their bodies and pinning her against the wall. It was nice to feel his strong body against hers, to have his powerful hips thrusting against hers while her legs locked around them. She had been wrong, however, she could enjoy it. And even though she wasn't dripping wet, it was enough for the both of them, it was enough to even fill the small space of her bedroom with lewd wet sounds.

His groans and moans in her ear were still the best thing and they made her so hungry. She was afraid she couldn't hold back biting him for much longer.

Soon he moved them to the bed, which creaked under their weight and movements. Heather was still in the apartment and she no doubt knew what was going on in the bedroom; Marjory just hoped the girl wouldn't interrupt them. Doug's hand slid between their bodies and began rubbing her clit; the warmth was much welcome. He felt amazing inside her, he definitely was the best man she'd been with so far, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't who she wanted.

Moving him off her, she decided to give him the pleasure he wanted and take what she needed afterwards. She doubted she would orgasm in the process, but his blood would be enough. Straddling his hips, Marjory moved the way she knew would make him crazy. They didn't have the entire night, but this would be his one and only with her. She'd make it memorable.

Marjory was drunk on his smell, his heat and heartbeat. The longer she took to drink him the more dangerously close she came to the Beast inside her. But she could control herself, she wasn't a monster, she was Marjory Sartore and she was going to enjoy every second of it with a clear mind. Or as clear as she could with how inebriated he made her. And she was enjoying it, much more than she expected. It was like a delicious appetizer.

Controlling his climax was difficult, but easier than she had anticipated because she could hear his faintest tells. She could imagine that was the reason he couldn't have sex with kine anymore. And she was close; she could do it. She could have sexual climax as a Kindred. They had been wrong.

As her orgasm hit, not as satisfactory as it used to be, it kicked her hunger up to an extreme level and it took all her willpower to keep the Beast at bay. Teeth piercing Doug's throat, she drank the sweet nectar and felt him go through his own orgasm as she went through a second, stronger one, caused by the feeding of her preferred blood. It had little to compare to the previous time she fed from him and Marjory understood why Toreadors liked to feed during sex. Maybe this wouldn't be the one and only time they did it after all.

Licking his wound, Marjory listened to his heartbeat return to normal while his mind recovered from the bliss. Intimate indeed. If only she could have this with LaCroix.

Removing herself from the bed, Marjory went for the shower. When she returned, Doug was back in his clothes and looked at her with even more desire than before.

"You are more than I expected, Ma'am."

"Glad to hear it. Throw me the dress, will you? Let me show you before we go see the Prince."

He groaned at the sight of the vampire in the black dress. "I could ravish you again just for that."

Doug was good for her ego, that was for sure. "Surprisingly, I would like that. But another time." She removed the garment and began dressing in more appropriate clothes.

"It would seem I can make you come after all."

"You can. And I should thank you for allowing me to discover it."

"Whenever you want more you just call me. You don't need to wait for LaCroix to assign me to a job with you." He offered her a card and she took it.

"I'll remember that." Completely dressed, she left the room with him, finding Heather asleep in the couch.

  
  


LaCroix looked at them strangely. She had insisted Doug came along because she refused to touch the container with the head. From his spot beside the sarcophagus, Beckett seemed amused by something. After telling the Prince everything, handing him journals and head, he was frustrated that the archaeologist didn't know where the key was, but happy to send the head to the Inquisition. Would he actually do it? She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Her next task would be clearing the neighborhood of Sabbat. While she and Doug had been away hunting Hunters and frolicking in her bed, the Sabbat attacked the Tower and destroyed part of the x-ray equipment. They would need to fix it and she would go destroy the culprits. Alone. LaCroix dismissed Doug for the night.

"Why did you send him away?" She asked. "I could use the help. If the hotel is anything like that house or even the sewers I'll be in way over my head."

"They couldn't hide that kind of force in the center of the city." LaCroix said. "Don't worry."

"Fine." She walked towards the door, but Beckett called for her.

"I do believe your little display rattled Sebastian. Well done." The Gangrel said.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "It takes courage to eat the Prince's ghoul."

"How do you know that?" She was so surprised she didn't think to lie.

"He had your smell all over him."

"Well, he's been with me the entire evening, it could have meant many things."

"You want me to number the evidence? Very well. He smelled of sex, his face showed it clearly and you are still flush with feeding."

"Oh."

"Should I believe you've found an answer to your quest?"

Her quest? Oh, whether vampires could love? "I do believe I am closer to an answer, but it's not what you think."

"Is that so?"

"Shouldn't you be killing Sabbat, Miss Sartore?" LaCroix asked.

"Yes. I should. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Beckett offered before the door closed.


	8. If Only to See You One Last Time

Indeed the old hotel wasn't as bad as that house or sewers had been, but it was annoying to find her way around the floors killing all sorts of vampires and humans. At least she only found two of the abominations that Tzimisce had created.

And the Tzimisce was back. Fighting him this time was more difficult; he could change his body into a giant lizard form and his hits hurt immensely. Would LaCroix even care if she was defeated? If she lost a limb? If she stained his expensive marble floors with her blood? He treated her well, told her things to lead her to believe he valued her work, but it could all be a lie. Had she even been able to convince him she was loyal? Or did he still doubt her?

Marjory left the hotel dangerously low on blood, afraid she would frenzy at the tiniest provocation. The sun would be up soon; her fight had taken longer than she expected. She didn't have time to go home, her only hope was LaCroix; if he was still at the Tower.

Considering her near blind hunger, she was glad Chunk wasn't at the table. Her type or no, Marjory was sure she would drain the first human she stumbled upon. Barely registering the moment she hit the button, Marjory made her way up in the elevator almost passing out. Did vampires even faint? Her life was slipping out of her, she would...she would...She hoped she could see LaCroix one last time.

  
  


Blood, sweet blood. It wasn't warm, but it was good and it was filling her quickly. It wasn't enough, she needed more, faster. She was burning and blood was the only salve. More! More!

When her mind cleared Marjory found herself in a locked bathroom with five empty blood bags. Her wounds were healed, but her clothes were a shredded mess. There was a robe neatly laid out on the counter. Was it for her? Where was she? Her last memory was of stepping into LaCroix's office.

Wearing nothing but the pearly white silk robe, she left the bathroom into a bedroom. It was sumptuous. The large bed was covered by dark grey expensive sheets, the dark red color of the walls reminded her of the nectar she had just consumed. The curtains were of the same color as the sheets, but the material was thick and heavy instead of delicate. Everything was bathed in the faint and cozy orange lights sitting on tables. Just where the hell was she?

On the other side of the door she saw LaCroix's office. Had she been in his bedroom? Passed out in his bathroom? How the hell had she even gotten there? She felt awful being so under-dressed in front of him, especially considering it was intimate clothes she was wearing, and his on top of it all. It was a small mercy that Beckett wasn't present neither the Sheriff.

The Sheriff. Had that man seen her?

Not having another option, she stepped into LaCroix's office, barefoot but confident. It had been misery which led her to that moment, but it would be her pride which would get her anywhere she wished. And well, she did look amazing in those robes.

"Thank you for everything, my Prince." She said as she approached his desk. "And I apologize for the trouble."

"Of course. Despite it all you have succeeded in your task." She nodded and he continued. "How do you feel? I believe it was your first time entering torpor."

"Is that what it was? It was terrifying. I thought I would die."

He nodded. "Indeed you would have should you have gone elsewhere. Tell me, why did you come here in your most vulnerable state?"

"Because there was no time to reach my apartment, because I trusted nobody else and because I wanted to see your face if it was my last moment on this Earth."

"Do you really trust me with your life?"

"Have I not proven it time and again that I do?"

He stood from his chair and walked to the window, facing the city. The lights gave him an eerie but enchanting glow. "You have. And that is the most dangerous thing about you. From the very first moment you saw me you have been trying to be close to me. You have asked nearly everyone in this building about me. You found your death because of me and would do anything to help me." He turned to face her. "You know I have enemies and you would side with me against them. All this because you want my... affection? Was it?" She nodded. "You see, from the very first time you saw me I had your life in my hands. Last night you willingly delivered it to me. Do you see where I am going with this?"

"You believe I am reckless."

"No. If you were you would be dead. You are observant, calculating, patient and confident. You and I share this trait, the belief that nothing could stop us. Right now you are clad in nothing more than a bath robe I have provided you, after giving you back your life, and you still stand before me as equals. You are not afraid of me."

"No, my Prince." He didn't say it as a question but she answered all the same.

"Why?"

"I would understand if you chose to dispose of me, but I refuse to believe you would. I respect your power and I trust you."

"Why? What did I do to inspire such trust in you while every other Kindred would turn on me?"

"I don't know. I feel it in my heart. Dead or no, I feel it. I've told you before; I love you."

"Yet you laid with my ghoul."

"An experiment. And his blood is delicious."

"Your preference I presume."

"Yes. And I suspect you already knew that."

He smiled. "I did. Should you need blood it would be better to have an aid from whom you could feed."

"Then why did you send me alone to the Sabbat?"

"Miscalculation. It does not happen often. Understand this, I am over two hundred years old, Miss Sartore, I have since long given up on this futility you call love. There will come a time when you will as well."

"Maybe. But for now it's here. And I would like nothing more than to make you feel loved."

"I don't need this."

"But you need people you can trust. You can trust me."

"Would you stand with me against everything? Whether I play with your life or not?"

"You've been playing with my life since I saw you, one way or another. And as Prince I understand if you had to make some unsavory choices to maintain power, to corner your enemies and destroy them."

"Do you?" She nodded. "Very well."

"What do you mean?"

"I will trust you."

Her eyebrows raised high. Could he really trust her or was he playing with her? Rosa had told her to be careful, she should be, but she didn't want to doubt him. Hearing those words made her so happy; she didn't even know she could feel it after dying.

"Can I hug you? Please?"

He opened his arms and she ran immediately, fitting her body against his like a perfect mold. She was wrong, this was happiness. If her heart beat she was sure it would be racing. There was no place she'd rather be.

His arms wrapped around her body carefully. How long had it been since he hugged someone? Since he allowed another to be this close to him without malice? She would never betray him. She would kill anyone who dared hurt him. There was no doubt anymore; she was a vampire who loved and she loved LaCroix.

"Whatever you do, allow me to stay with you." She whispered, knowing he could hear her and fearing a louder voice would disrupt the precious moment.

"Of course, my protege." She didn't think he would allow her to linger in his arms, but he only pushed her away after many minutes. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

LaCroix raised his hand to her face and gently touched the back of his fingers to her cheek. Marjory couldn't believe it was happening. If she hadn't stopped dreaming since her Embrace she would think this was one. Being touched by him with such care while being watched by those intense blue eyes was the most wonderful thing that happened that night. He was only making her more in love with him.

"Mr. Rodriguez still hasn't been found. I need you to find him and kill him. Can you do it?"

Could she? The man had helped her once and it was one thing to leave him to his fate, another to seal it herself. But he was LaCroix's enemy and his presence, even if not physical, strengthened the Anarchs. "Yes. I'll do it."

"You should be careful. He is older than you, stronger." He straightened his fingers to cup her cheek, moving the thumb. Was he really caressing her face? "You are so beautiful, it would be a waste if he killed you."

"I'll be careful."

"Do not diablerize him. You will not want him in your head."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." He kissed her forehead and lowered his hand. "Now go."

  
  


As she made her way out of the Tower, barely registering Chunk's gasp of surprise and lewd whisper about her attire, Marjory couldn't stop thinking about LaCroix's actions. He obviously was using her, playing with her feelings to keep her close and do what he wanted, but damn it felt good! She would already help him anyway, she might as well enjoy this new development.

The sight of a familiar face stopped Marjory on her tracks to the taxi. What was Ming Xiao doing here? Walking towards Marjory for one. The woman wanted to turn the Ventrue against LaCroix, as it had been warned by the Prince himself. But why now? It surprised her when the Kuei-Jin took the shape of Nines right in front of her eyes, summoning Rosa's words back to her mind: "_he's not who he says she is_". It actually was about Nines not being Nines but Ming Xiao instead. LaCroix really had an alliance with them. What had he hoped to accomplish? She would ask him later even though it changed nothing. Especially now that she was told the key she needed was in Kuei-Jin's hands. For now she needed to get home, change her clothes and prepare to kill a Kindred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for kudos! :3 Feel free to comment and tell me your thoughts :)


	9. Betrayal

Once home Marjory checked her email; there were many unread. One from Mercurio questioning her safety, to which she answered right away telling him she was fine. There was spam and another about chess. It would seem nobody had fixed her mailing issues. Would they ever?

Studying the book on clans, Marjory tried to learn anything about Brujah that would help her defeat Nines. They were fast, strong and intimidating. How could she cause him any harm? She was good with her close combat techniques, in part thanks to Nines, but he could make himself stronger with his powers in a way she couldn't. No matter how she looked at it she was at a disadvantage. She couldn't face him, she would have to work around him. But how?

First she would need to know where he was. Undoubtedly his friends at the bar would know. Marjory could only hope she had played her part well enough that they would believe she didn't want to harm their leader.

The reporter on TV told about the murder in Hollywood. So it finally happened. Should she go check it out? Tucking the key card in her pack, she would go there if she could. Her priority was Nines. Equipped with body armor concealed under nice clothes, blood bags in the cold compartment of her pack and the Desert Eagle which had quickly become her favorite toy, Marjory made her way out, only to bump into Heather in the elevator.

The girl had been worried and began crying openly as soon as she spotted the vampire. She was such a troublesome ghoul. Reassuring Heather she would be fine, Marjory told the girl to do the laundry and clean the place. These past nights had been so crazy she hadn't had the time to do it herself. She only hoped the girl could be trusted with such a simple task.

  
  


It was trying to lie so bluntly to Damsel and the others, but specially Damsel; the woman was naturally suspicious of everything and wasn't fond of Marjory, but the Ventrue still managed to acquire the information she needed. A supposed offer of truce was all it took.

  
  


Sitting at the bar at Confession after collecting her money, Marjory tried to think of a plan. She had been to Griffith Park before, it was a beautiful place, but she couldn't think of any way of defeating Nines there; it was too open and would make her vulnerable. No doubt that was one of the reasons he had chosen the place as refuge.

Maybe if she could set up a trap...stake him. But how? Would he see it coming? The man was a vampire longer than she was alive, he likely had been through attempts on his unlife many times. She only had one shot and it would have to be glorious or she would be dead instead.

She remembered LaCroix's words about the cities being surrounded by forest filled with werewolves. Would the Park be home to them? How was Nines hiding among werewolves? Her chances of success seemed grimmer and grimmer the more she thought about any plan.

Was LaCroix trying to kill her? Would he really bring her back from torpor just to send her out on a suicide mission?

She needed to believe he wouldn't.

But what could she do?

It was while lost in thoughts that a familiar voice called her name. Doug. What was he doing here?

"You should be more careful with your concentration. What if I had been here to kill you?" He asked with a smile.

"Good point. But I can't help myself sometimes. What are you doing here?"

"I could say I came to have fun, but that's an obvious lie. I have a message for you."

"Oh? Alright." She raised from her seat and lead him to a corner before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Don't get ideas, this is just...for concealing."

"We would mingle better with a few kisses." He whispered in her ear. She might be dead but he still caused some delicious effect on her.

"Maybe if I like your message."

He held her hips close to his. "LaCroix is sending me to help you."

"Why so late? What if I had left already?"

"Dunno. But I'll be following behind you, not beside you."

"He doesn't want to tip anybody of our business?"

"That's my guess. So, what's your plan?"

"You interrupted its development."

"I see. So let me give you a few pointers."

"I'm all ears."

He sucked her earlobe, which didn't do much for her in any pleasureable sense, but was enough to remind her of what they had done yesterday. And that she liked. "Nice ear by the way." He cleared his throat, "so, if you do anything to rouse the local animal population, if you know what I mean, you'll be in deep trouble."

"How do you even know that's where I'll go?"

"Prince told me. Ask him?"

"I will." He definitely had his eye on her.

"So, I say you distract the target and I stake him then use the animals to hide the mess."

"Sounds easier said than done."

"It is. One mistake and we're both dead."

She gave him a chaste kiss and lowered her arms. "Let's go, maybe we'll think of something better on the way."

  
  


It was a beautiful view from inside the cable car. It had been day time when she had visited it and while it had been a great place it paled in comparison to the city lights she could watch now. The fact Marjory was alone on her way to an enemy who she knew could kill her easily scared her like few things had. Only the thought of dying at LaCroix's doorstep had been worse.

How could she distract Nines? How could she protect herself if she failed? Would the stake in her pack really work? Whatever she did, she was sure she couldn't allow him anywhere near if he wanted to kill her. From everything she read about Brujah, he would be extremely lethal in close quarters. How would she stake him from a distance?

Once outside it didn't take him long to show up, carefully approaching as one rightfully suspicious should do.

"What are you doing here, Kid?"

"I have a message from the Prince." She had roughly five minutes until her backup arrived. She had to stall and speak slowly. The man was angry and she also didn't want to poke the beast.

"Is that so?"

"I know you're innocent." Saying the truth might make this conversation easier. "It was Ming Xiao using your body, or her body looking like yours, however that shapeshifting works."

"Damned Kuei-Jin. So what is this? Your Prince wants to tell me he's sorry?"

"Can you imagine LaCroix being sorry about anything? No, but he wants the Kuei-Jin dead as much as you probably do." She looked around, almost everything was darkness among the tall trees. If there really were werewolves in there she'd be in serious trouble.

"What is it?"

"Ah? Just wondering about the woods. Is it true werewolves live here?"

"Yeah. It's why I came here to hide. So, if LaCroix won't call off the blood hunt-"

"He will. I just said he wasn't sorry for calling it in the first place. Camarilla rules, you know how that goes." He seemed to relax then. "So, it goes like this: he wants the Kuei-Jin dead, you want them dead too, you and your friends help him and even get a reward for it."

"I don't need rewards from the Camarilla, Kid."

"Okay, maybe not, but the Anarchs will rejoice that you defeated such an important enemy, won't they? The Prince told me the Camarilla only returned to L.A. because the Kuei-Jin won against the Anarchs."

"Careful with that."

"Hey, I don't mean any offense, but if it's true it would be a nice payback, wouldn't it?"

"Except we'd be working with your Prince. Clearly he would weave it as if we were working for him."

"Would it be that bad? I mean, don't be that angry with me, I'm just the messenger. But you see, wouldn't it be worth it? The Camarilla already treats you like part of it anyway, right? Jack told me so." He relaxed again. "You can return to your business of working to be free of the Camarilla once there is one less enemy. A truce until the Kuei-Jin is defeated. And you probably get to boast that LaCroix needed your help."

The car was finally returning. How would she even do this?

"I don't know, Kid. I'll think about it. It's nice to see you aren't a complete puppet to LaCroix, though. There might be hope for you yet."

"That's what I keep hearing." It was good that the wind was in her favor, keeping Doug's smell away, but she wasn't sure Nines wouldn't hear his heartbeat if he got too close. "Did you get to see any of those werewolves while you were here?"

"You wouldn't be talking to me if I had. Let's go, Kid. The car is back and I can't wait to leave this place."

"Yeah, I don't want to meet a furry either."

"Furry!" He was laughing, Nines Rodriguez was laughing! "Don't ever let one of them hear you say that, Kid."

Marjory felt strange. He was always so angry and she just managed to make him laugh. While planning his death. She felt awful. The man had helped her, taught her, saved her life and now was trusting her to leave this park. Her soul wasn't happy with it. She knew it would be hard, but she hadn't anticipated its extent.

Inside the cable house he froze. "Someone's here."

"A human."

"Careful, Kid, they're armed. Come out, we know you're there!"

A stake flew straight to Nines, but he caught it before it could pierce his body. "Better luck next ti-" His words died in his mouth the moment Marjory managed to thrust her stake into his chest, from the back. As he fell at her feet his expression of utter surprise hurt her deeply.

Marjory knew he couldn't move, couldn't speak, but maybe he could still listen to her. "I am sorry, Nines. You may not believe this but I am thankful for all your help. If only you and your friends weren't so hell-bent on destroying LaCroix! I love him for God's sake! I would never let anyone harm him!"

Doug approached and landed the axe through Nine's throat, igniting his body from within and turning his flesh into ashes, but leaving a skeleton behind. Maybe that had been Grout after all.

"You love LaCroix uh?"

"What? Ah. Yes, I do." She was shocked about what she had just done. Marjory understood what Jack had said that first night, killing an innocent had hurt her soul. He might have been LaCroix's enemy and as much as she considered his enemies her own Nines wasn't there to kill her, he might even have still taken her into his band of misfits if she asked. And she betrayed him, told lies, made him laugh and killed him.

She was a monster.

"You're reacting pretty badly because of an enemy." He sounded worried.

"It was necessary, but I wish it hadn't. He wasn't such a bad person. Anyway, we better get out of here before we actually meet one of the furries."

"Furries? Oh, werewolves. Yeah, let's set the fire and leave." He collected the stake and gave her one of the bottles of gasoline.

  
  


Soon they were safely in the cable car waiting for the werewolves to find the mess they've left behind.

"So... LaCroix? Really?"

Marjory's mind was still heavy with her actions, but she gave Doug her full attention, telling him about the stormy night she saw the Prince and how her obsession had led her to where she was. "So yes, really." She smiled as she thought about LaCroix receiving her news. "I love the Prince."

"What about us?"

"Us?"

"You know. Will it still happen?"

"Ah. If you want. I do love him, but you are such a delicious ghoul."

He laughed. "Oh yeah, I want it."


	10. Disrupting Fate

LaCroix was delighted, happy as a child with a new toy. Marjory didn't believe it when he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. He was warmer than the last time she'd kissed him. Why? It didn't really matter as she felt his tongue sliding against hers, his lips sucking her tongue and then her lower lip. No matter how long it's been for him, it would seem he hadn't forgotten how to kiss at all.

Not needing to breathe allowed the kiss to last longer than she ever thought possible and the pleasure it built in her body was incomparable. The satisfaction in her mind was almost numbing and the comfort of his body next to hers was extreme. Marjory had been right when she thought everything would pale in comparison to LaCroix. He was her home.

She could easily forget about the world in his arms.

The Prince pulled away as soon as the door opened and straightened his posture and clothes. "Sorry to interrupt, but the equipment is ready." Beckett said, clearly catching something in the atmosphere. That man was so observant!

But right, the x-ray.

"Go on, then. Show us what lays inside my sarcophagus." LaCroix said while walking to the center of the room, followed by Marjory.

It took a few minutes to get the image and then another for more images as nobody believed what they were actually seeing. There was no body inside it, no mummy or vampire whatsoever. Plenty of bricks and wires awaited instead. It was a bomb.

"Did you know this? You insisted I didn't open it!" LaCroix was upset, and with reason. All this work for a bomb.

"I didn't, but Rosa predicted it. Now it all makes sense."

"Rosa?" Beckett asked.

"One of the thin bloods in Santa Monica, the Malkavian."

"Oh, who would've imagined one of them could have such a talent. You say she predicted this?"

"This and many things that happened until now. She told me not to open it, I didn't know what she meant; she said to run if it was open, again I had no idea what 'it' was."

"Interesting. I just might go talk to her."

"She already left Santa Monica though." Or so the Prince had told her.

"What a pity. But I don't intend on lingering here either, maybe I'll look for her. Now that the sarcophagus proved a ruse, I believe my job here is done." He began walking to the door.

"Ah, email me from time to time, will you?"

"Sure. Be careful, Marjory, these are dangerous times." Uh? Calling her by her name now?

"I'll be. Oh and Beckett," he turned from the door, "I definitely am a Kindred in love."

He smirked. "I've seen that these past nights, I was waiting for you to realize it. Take good care of it though, it's a fragile thing."

The door closed and Marjory turned to see LaCroix sitting on his couch. Sitting beside him, she was unsure if she should touch him and decided to wait.

"You said you met Ming Xiao earlier, what did she want?"

"She told me of your alliance with them, how you used her to get rid of Grout and Nines, and she has the key for the sarcophagus."

"Do you believe her?" He watched her intensely and Marjory simply nodded. "Still you killed Mr. Rodriguez." She nodded again. Thinking about it still hurt, but it had been necessary. "It was necessary, but you clearly understand that. I want that key, Miss Sartore."

"But the sarcophagus-"

"It doesn't matter. She has what is mine, her existence undermines my rule. She must die and you will bring me the key."

"Of course."

He held her down when she was about to stand. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"It has been a long time since I could trust someone. You have indeed stayed by my side against my enemies, stood by my decisions. Thank you."

"Always." She kissed his cheek, but he pulled her towards his mouth. Oh she could kiss him forever. "I love you," she whispered when he pulled away a few minutes later. Marjory wanted to know how it would feel to be more intimate with him, but it would have to wait.

"I know. And don't worry, word on the street will be that you indeed had gone to find Mr. Rodiguez to offer a truce on my behalf in light of the news concerning the Kuei-Jin. The Anarchs should not get any ideas. Now go get my key."

  
  


Doug awaited downstairs to assist in her task. It was nice to have him with her, knowing she'd have backup instead of worrying about almost dying again. Marjory wasn't sure what to expect, but trusted his experience and bought enough ammunition to leave Fat Larry with a raised eyebrow.

For the first time since Marjory became a Kindred, the taxi driver was nowhere to be found, which led Doug to drive them Chinatown himself.

  
  


It was good she had listened to Doug, ammo was being spent like water. The Golden Temple was bursting with armed humans so she could just blow their chests and heads with her pistol. Getting closer would mean being shot, so she kept her distance. It was working well enough.

The sight of Ming Xiao as a slug with tentacles was repulsive, however. Marjory was so disgusted that she wanted to run away, but stood her ground beside Doug. They had to avoid her acidic spit and the tentacles were not only repugnant but dangerous. The little spawn were just as creepy and the Ventrue was sure she would have nightmares if she could. As soon as it was confirmed the Kuei-Jin leader was dead Marjory grabbed the key and ran away.

Doug was chuckling as they made their way back outside. "I can't believe you're panicking because of her."

"It was disgusting!"

The free laugh that followed helped her relax. "You are such an interesting vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, I am." She smiled.

They spent some minutes in silence and Marjory tried to clear her head of all the slimy filth she had to stand in that room. Thankfully she hadn't gotten so dirty.

"So... have you two fucked yet?" His question surprised her.

"Excuse me?"

"You and the Prince."

He asked it so nonchalantly, his eyes fixed on the road, that it was hard to accept he was asking her that question. When he asked again, she answered. "No."

"So you were right? Vampires don't do it with each other?"

"I don't know, I just know we haven't. I don't know if he would want to."

"But you want to."

"Yes."

"You can always come to me, you know."

"I know. Thank you."

  
  


When he stopped in front of the Tower, Doug didn't leave the car. "Hey Ma'am," she turned to find him with a smirk, "good luck."

"Yeah, good night, Doug."

  
  


Marjory found LaCroix alone. She expected to see the Sheriff there with him after Beckett's departure, but the large man was outside. His smile as she showed him the key was pure satisfaction. She felt accomplished as he clearly savored her words about Ming Xiao's demise.

"You are definitely my best agent! I should have Embraced you myself." She gave him the key which he readily placed on his table. "Come." Leading her to the sarcophagus, the Prince placed his hands on the lid.

"What-"

"Don't worry, come closer." As she approached he continued. "I had a bomb squad remove the trigger while you were eliminating Ming Xiao." His smile was devilish handsome; what was he planning? Pushing the lid away, he watched her with impatience. "Look!"

The woman approached, shocked to read the small piece of paper among the bricks of explosives. It had been set by Jack of all people! She had been right! The man wanted to kill LaCroix! An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, getting her attention back to the marvel beside her.

"I have already called a blood hunt on Jack, attempting to kill a Prince will have him on the radar of every domain out there. This time there will be no dismissing it as rumors." He took a finger to her cheek, it was quite warm. "You have given me much more than I asked." The finger slid to her jaw, then her chin, which he held between the finger and thumb. If her heart could beat she was sure it would be trying to escape her mouth. "I believe I should reward you." It definitely would be trying to escape and her knees would be weak. She could get lost in the depth of his eyes, the smoothness of his voice, the softness of his touch... "You wanted my affection, Miss Sartore, I do believe you have won it. Such an efficient and loyal wunderkind you are, I cannot see myself parting with you any time soon."

"Please don't."

He groaned and it lit her numb nerves. She felt so alive with him. "You really do give yourself willingly to me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, woman," letting go of her chin, the Prince planted a rough kiss on her lips to which she immediately reacted, kissing him back hungrily. The feel of his body under her hands was the most wonderful thing; if only he would remove that expensive suit she could have a real feel of him. "I had not realized how much I missed this until you started with your love nonsense." He ran his fingers through her hair and held it at the top, pulling her head slightly back and sniffed her neck. Having him so close to her artery put her on alert, both good and bad, and she tried to relax, trusting him to do anything with her. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." Her voice was so desperate she could be embarrassed, but she couldn't care.

"Nobody will hear of this."

"Nobody." If secrecy was the price to be with him she'd gladly pay.

With a groan, he quickly did away with her clothes, armor and holster. Such efficiency. His eyes were hungry as he took her in. Soon his hands were back on her body, feeling every curve and giving her more pleasure than she had expected. Her time with Doug had been good enough, but this was perfect. Her sensory nerves seemed to be working just as they used to when she was kine. Marjory didn't understand this effect LaCroix had on her, but oh she appreciated it deeply.

His free hand touched her mound, electrifying her senses. He was really going to do it! Long fingers found their way between her nether lips as he looked into her eyes. "You are not really spending blood, are you, Marjory?" He called her by her first name!

"What do you mean?"

"A lesson for another time." He pushed the fingers inside her; just this small contact gave her immense pleasure. "As you clearly don't need it."

Marjory wouldn't dare drinking from LaCroix, she doubted he'd allow her, but if touch had this effect on her, she couldn't imagine what his blood would do.

The Prince let go of her to undress and the woman watched the sexy display with desire burning her inside. She definitely felt alive and her emotions were stronger than ever. What was it about this man that could change her so completely?

Sebastian LaCroix's naked body was perfection, there was no need for another word. No blemishes, beautifully defined muscles, he seemed to have been carved from God's hands. Even his body hair seemed to have been placed on the right spots and only the right amount had been used. Marjory wanted to feel every tiny part of him.

Without words he grabbed her arms and turned her to face the sarcophagus, his hands touched her shoulders carefully, apparently testing her skin. How long had it been since he touched someone this way? Marjory was sure of one thing: he really appreciated her back. The longer he touched her the more intense he became, when he reached her hips the slow but firm slide of his hands to her butt had her body begging for more. She had never desired someone this much in her life. Doug had been nice, but this was amazing.

LaCroix's mouth on her shoulder surprised her further, slow open mouthed kisses while he sniffed her neck, languid movements of his tongue across the shoulder blades, all while massaging her butt cheeks. Bending over the sarcophagus, holding onto the edge not for unnecessary support, but to give him more room to enjoy her body, Marjory hadn't expected him to seize the opportunity to enter her. But oh it was glorious.

He filled her in a way she had never felt before, it was almost as if he could warm her soul. Her dead heart ached to have more contact with him, to hug him close, to kiss him as if it was the end of times. His thrusts really made every experience she'd had pale and hide in the back of her mind. He would reign alone as the most perfect man for her.

Their sounds echoed in the large office and the pride she felt at the realization that nobody had gotten this close to the Prince in several years gave her even more pleasure. In a way, he was hers too.

His hands held her tight, so much so that she would bruise if she could, as he moved inside her. Marjory couldn't even understand how she was the same woman who had felt so little pleasure a few nights ago, her body's response to the Prince was better than anyone had been able to get from her, even when she had been alive.

And there was one thing that caught her attention above all else: the Beast had never been so far from her mind as in that moment.

Crying out in bliss as the orgasm took her, Marjory repeatedly called Sebastian's name while the waves of pleasure made her squeeze him inside her. It was as intense as her feeding, something she hadn't thought possible. Nothing until that moment had equated to blood.

Marjory felt the moment he came, filling her with liquid much hotter than her body's temperature. It was fulfilling to know she had given him pleasure, that he enjoyed her presence, her body. But had he really? Or was it bland as it had been for her before this wonderful experience? She couldn't bring herself to ask.

Sliding out of her, LaCroix turned Marjory to face him. The sight of his eyes blown wide and the clear hunger on his face shocked her. For the first time she saw the beast in him and she understood who exactly she was in love with.

And she accepted him fully.

The Prince startled when her fingertips touched his cheek, but relaxed once they caressed him. "I love you, Sebastian LaCroix."

"I know." He closed his eyes and once again she found herself being surprised that night; it was the first time he had done so. He had always been watching her every move. The Beast seemed calmer when he showed his beautiful eyes again. "Dawn is near, come to bed."

Bed? Had he just invited her to stay with him? She couldn't believe her ears. Frozen in place, she only moved when he called her once again by the door to his bedroom.


	11. The Power of Love

To fall asleep beside the love of her life, naked and feeling the surface of his body against hers was the best thing in the world. There really was no more room for doubts; Marjory loved him. It was the purest feeling she had ever felt, something that defied description. Sebastian LaCroix filled her with a peace she couldn't find anywhere else. Beside him she was whole.

Waking up beside him, she barely registered the numbness of her previous dead state; it was the closest she had ever come to awakening from sleep since her Embrace. Until then waking up had been almost a shock of reality, like the sudden jump caused by a dream in which one falls.

LaCroix was watching her; it made her wonder his thoughts. Marjory doubted he felt anything close to love, but she hoped he could still enjoy her presence, the care she wanted to offer him. He unlived in a world where everyone was ready to back-stab him, but in her he could have true refuge. She hoped he could see that.

"I will always love you, Sebastian."

"I know." His hand touched her waist, it was warm again.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Become warm."

"It is more than becoming warm, Marjory." He took her right hand to his cock, it was hard. Did he really want more? "Spending blood to activate less important bodily functions is usually a waste, but you make me desire this, you make me enjoy it for the first time in over two centuries."

She couldn't stop the smile, the happiness of hearing him say she could indeed make him enjoy more of this unlife than plotting and blood was overwhelming. "Do you want me to do the same?" She remembered Doug's words about her not needing to change her temperature for him. "Does my cold skin bother you?"

"No." He left her hand in place, which she took as permission to touch him freely, and returned his to her waist, only to slide it down to her butt. "You are already warmer than what is usual, and I don't want to feel as if I had kine in my arms." He slid his hand to her front and between her legs, which she bent to give him space while she also started stroking his shaft. "If you were not as wet as you are there would be no other choice, but as it is I would prefer it like this."

His fingers teasing the sensitive flesh was so good, she wanted more. To feel him so hard and hot in her hand was so different, so unexpected. In fact, she realized, too many things involving this man were unexpected.

"What is your opinion on oral sex, my Prince?"

"You want to do it, I assume."

"Yes. I want to suck you."

"This generation is so shameless. But I will admit to you that I see no problem with it."

Admit to her? Well, Ventrue were known for being prudes, it wouldn't surprise her if he denied interest in public. He even wanted their relationship private and she understood it; most Kindred considered what they were doing wrong. "Does it mean I can do it?" She was having much fun with him so far, but her desire was building too fast.

He removed his hand from her. "Yes."

Marjory didn't waste a second, moving to straddle LaCroix's legs and take his cock into her mouth. It was wonderful. He was beautiful, thick, long, engorged by powerful blood and she could feel it throbbing on her tongue. She had never enjoyed a penis so much in her life and made sure he knew it; licking, sucking, rubbing it on her face, kissing it and moaning in delight. His sounds spurred her on and she wished they wouldn't ever have to leave the bed.

He showed her a mixture of hunger and blissful abandon, it was intoxicating. When LaCroix grabbed her head she promptly let him control her movements, amazed that her gagging reflex was gone. His taste when he released into her mouth was addicting, especially with the sweet aroma of blood as seasoning.

"How can you make me enjoy this?" He looked genuinely curious as he pulled her up and turned them on the bed so he was on top.

"I don't know. But you make me alive, Sebastian."

With a groan he held Marjory's thighs apart and filled her in one smooth motion. She would never tire of having him inside her, of that she was sure. Pulling him down towards her body, she hugged him close, filling her dead heart with the happiness and peace only he could give her. Moving together, tangled up in his limbs, listening to his beautiful sounds of pleasure and feeling his body against hers, there was nowhere she'd rather be, nothing else she'd rather be doing. Her lips worshiped his, translating into sweet and careful movements how much she loved him.

This time when she reached her climax, Marjory felt as if she was floating, the peace and love took total control of her. Watching Sebastian's orgasm was a sight she'd never forget. Hugging him even closer, she covered his face and neck with kisses, unable to hold back her need to love him.

They weren't tired, since Kindred don't tire, but they had work to do. As they bathed together, the Prince explained what the near future had in store for them. Having three less enemies, others would rise from the shadows to take their place; it was the way of this unlife and it was their job to anticipate such moves to maintain his power and enforce the Camarilla traditions. The cold conflict with the Anarchs was far from over and they knew who they clearly couldn't trust.

Marjory was interested in being presented to the Ventrue Court in a few months, she would have time to prepare so no mistakes would happen, and LaCroix was sure they would be impressed with her. It was likely most of the members had already heard of her feats, especially when she helped unveil an assassination attempt on the Prince. He had high hopes for her, but Marjory was confident she would deliver.

There was still much to do in Los Angeles, but Marjory had time, she was immortal and her love would keep her going no matter what happened. She could accomplish anything. She would conquer everything. And she would always stay with Sebastian LaCroix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter to wrap it up; I thought it would be best on its own. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd like to hear your thoughts :)  
Thank you very much for kudos and comments! They mean a lot to me! <3  
See you in the next story? :3
> 
> And about her merits (Blush of Life, Calm Heart, Concentration, Eidetic Memory, True Love) and flaws (Repulsed by Garlic, Expendable, Intolerance to Filth, New Kid). Did you guess any of them right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you might want to check my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/works) :)  



End file.
